Heart of Emeralds
by Salentria
Summary: Ronon has come across his toughest challenge yet in a woman named Emerald. Emerald is having a hard time adjusting to everything, and it doesn't help that she has the worst case of bad luck. RononOC R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate: Atlantis, only the main plot and Emerald (along with some of the worlds).

**Heart of Emeralds**

* * *

_Fifteen years ago_

"Emerald, will you please stop fooling around and get back to work?" Daniel Jackson asked the young girl that sat across from him. She was currently playing with a deck of cards, blatantly ignoring the work in front of her.

Emerald looked up, her bright emerald green eyes looking upon Daniel happily. "Just because I told Sarah I would copperate does not necessarily mean that I will actually work with you," she said with a grin.

Daniel looked at her with a blank expression for a few moments before grumbling incoherently and returning to looking through the many books. "You know, for a twelve year old genius, you are quite annoying."

Emerald beamed and returned to her cards.

After a few moments of conversation less quiet Emerald hopped down from her seat and started walking for the door.

Daniel looked up at her. "And where do you think you're going?"

Emerald looked over her shoulder at the older man. "I'm going to the restroom, thank you very much." She looked ahead and walked out of the room quickly.

Daniel shook his head and went back to work. All was silent for a a good amount of time and after a good twenty minutes went by, Daniel frowned and looked up. Emerald had still not returned. He stood and exited the room, "Emerald, it shouldn't take you that long to go to the restroom." Daniel continued to walk around, starting to get worried as he could not find Sarah's little cousin. He finally got to the bathroom to find that the door was open only a few inches.

Daniel slowly opened the door and looked inside only to find that the room was empty. He turned quickly and frantically searched for the young girl. His results were fruitless.

__

Present

Lt. Col. John Sheppard and his team were on their way back to Atlantis from a successful trade agreement with the Cyrilltans.

"Well they seem nice," John said as Rodney walked ahead slightly to get to the DHD.

"Yes, they seem like a kind people," Teyla agreed.

Ronon said nothing, his eyes scanning the forest around them. He could feel something watching them, feel it creeping closer.

Just a few feet from the DHD, something small and fast whizzed past Rodney's face causing him to stumble back with a gasp.

"Down!" John called as he and Teyla went to the ground, the guns aimed to the the right. Ronon fired his gun into the trees.

The group of four heard nothing for a moment as they waited to see if their attacker would make a move. Four more small fast objects whizzed by their heads. Teyla looked back to see that the objects were knives, five lodged into the trees behind them. Ronon and John fired openly at the trees in front of them.

"Rodney, dial the gate," John ordered once everything was silent once more.

Teyla looked into the forest and then at John. "John, I do not believe they are trying to kill us. If they were, they would have done so already. The knives have come close to hitting us, but they have not."

Ronon only glanced at Teyla before a movement caught his eye ten feet away. He fired quickly to only see that he missed.

"We have a problem here!" Rodney called back as John was about to answer Teyla.

The three looked at their scientist to see that he had a horrified look on his face, a woman standing on the other side of the DHD, a mask covering the bottom half of her mouth. She wore a white blouse under a long black jacket that was buttoned just under her full breasts. A pair of tight black pants adorned her legs, a pair of brown lace up boots covering the pants up to her knees. Her hair was a deep brown that fell down in waives past her breasts, red highlights blending in perfectly. Her bright green eyes shown with mischief as she looked at the group. Two swords were strapped to her back, two guns exactly like Ronon's holstered at both her hips.

The woman was holding up a few crystals in her fingers.

Ronon growled and fired at the woman. She gracefully twirled out of the way, a gun pointed at Ronon as she stopped.

The woman clicked her tongue at him, "I don't think you should do that. Not unless you want to get home. Shoot me you loose these."

John and Teyla stood. "Ronon, lower your gun," John told his Satedan friend.

All was quiet as the five people stood in their places. Ronon finally started to lower his weapon, the woman following suit. She lowered it quickly though and put it back into its place.

"Good. Now, all I wish to know is where you come from. You... Your weapons are familiar," she said looking only at John, changing her mind on how much she wanted to tell them at that moment.

Rodney looked at John, his eyes protesting.

"Who wants to know?" John asked, not relaxing in the least.

The woman laughed softly, the sound catching the group off guard. The sound was sweet and angelic. "I am a traveler, but my blood is human." She paused and studied them closely. After a few moments she reached up and lowered the mask. "If I am seeing right, the two of you are not from this galaxy," she said pointing to Rodney and nodding at John.

John, Rodney, and Teyla all exchanged glances. Ronon would not take his narrowed gaze from the woman. There was something that annoyed, angered, and intrigued him.

"How do you know that?" Rodney asked the woman.

"The story is only for those of my planet. Maybe you have heard of it," she said with a smile.

They all stood in silence, the woman looking from one person to the other, obviously expecting something.

"Oh come on! You're not going to even guess?"

The three looked at each other, confusion clear in their expressions.

The woman sighed and shook her head as she looked down, walking towards Rodney. Ronon aimed the gun at her once more. She looked at him from the corner of her eye, "You will not shot, Ronon Dex of Sateda." She looked at Rodney then, handing the crystals to him. "You are from Earth. You may just be my only way to contact Daniel Jackson."

Ronon stood still, not able to comprehend how this woman knew who he was.

John and Rodney looked at each other with shocked expressions. "How do you know all of that?"

Rodney took the crystals and the woman stepped back, bowing to the group. "Edward Gardner, cousin of Sarah Gardner, friend to Daniel Jackson. We must leave now, I was not expecting our time here to be cut short."

Teyla frowned, "What are you talking about?"

Emerald stood and looked at them. "The Wraith are on their way. They will cull this village in... five minutes."

The four looked at each other and John nodded to Teyla. "Go and warn the villagers," he told her.

Rodney was already setting to work on getting the DHD back up.

"They have been warned. The moment you were out of sight of the village I instructed them to go and hide underground. They have tunnels that they use when there's a culling, but only some get to it then. They are all there now."

Ronon growled, "There is no way you can know all of this. You're working with the Wraith." He aimed his gun at her, his finger hovering over the trigger.

Emerald flinched and shook her head, "I am not. Please, I am only wishing to speak with you all in safety. I'm afraid that I am loosing all I have left of the future at a great rate."

John took only a moment to think about their situation. He let out a heavy sigh and nodded to Rodney. The scientist then started to dial the gate to Atlantis.

"You're trusting her?" Ronon growled at John.

Telya walked towards the gate, eyeing Emerald warily. John looked at Ronon for a moment. "None of the Wraith could know about Dr. Jackson. He has only been to Atlantis a couple of times."

The portal opened and Teyla and Rodney walked through. Emerald looked up and cursed, darts were headed straight for them. She looked back at the two men. "We have to go..." she trailed off, her bright green eyes becoming dull before she fell to the ground.

John cursed and ran to her. Ronon followed suit and they ran for the gate, Emerald in between them. They got through just as a dart was attempting to beam them up.

Ronon instantly released the woman upon reaching Atlantis causing her to fall and bring John with her. He was not happy with their situation.

"What's going on? Who is that?" Mr. Woolsey demanded as he made his was down from the control room.

John let the woman lay on the ground as he stood. "Get a medical team in here to help her." He turned to Woolsey and shrugged, "She seems to know of Earth. Says her name is Emerald Gardner, does that ring any bells?"

Woolsey frowned and shook his head. He had a feeling that he did know the name, but nothing was coming to him immediately. "Briefing in one hour," he said as a med team came in with a gurney to take Emerald away.

--

Emerald slowly woke up. She looked around to see that no one was around and she seemed to be in an infirmary. "Hello?" she called out.

Dr. Keller walked into view and smiled at Emerald. "Welcome back Ms. Gardner. Do you remember anything?"

Emerald tried to sit up but found that she was strapped down. She looked at the other woman in confusion.

"Sorry about that. When we were trying to help you, you lashed out at all of us. You did so on a few occasions. We thought it would be best to restrain you," Dr. Keller explained.

Emerald sighed and looked at the ceiling. "I'm sorry. I've been through a lot the past fifteen years."

Dr. Keller went and stood next to the bed. "Want to tell me about it?"

Emerald looked at her, seeing that she could trust the Doctor. She looked back up to the ceiling as she began to tell her story. "I was with my cousins friend, Daniel Jackson. He was working on a translation of the hyroglyphs from a pyramid he had been exploring a month previous. I was there to help him, give any insight that might help. I was twelve then, a genius of my own kind. I knew things that I was to keep secret. My cousin had only asked for Daniel to watch me, but he knew that I was a genius. No one else knew, I didn't want anyone to know. But I had seen what Daniel would become, what he would achieve in the future in a dream and wanted nothing more than to help him. But the day that I was helping him, I went to go to the restroom. I was about to leave the room when suddenly, I was on a space ship. An alien was standing in front of me. He seemed confused that I was there. Everything became dark then.

"I woke up on a forest floor, strange sounds coming from all around me. And then there was screaming, people running. I saw strange ships, a beam of light coming out of it. I was terrified and started running away. I was lost and scared, didn't know where I was and how to get home. I found refuge in some caves and stayed there. I had fallen asleep and woke up within a tent, a fire burning in the center. One of the villagers from the attacked village had found me when they were hunting the next day. The village had taken me in, helping me learn everything they knew. As I grew older I realized that I had to get home, before this awakening the villagers were talking about. I didn't want my people, the people of Earth to face this horror of the Wraith. I left the village knowing that I was always welcome back. It was hard to leave them, they had become like family to me and I didn't want to see them hurt by the Wraith. But I left through the Ancestrial Ring to a world that our village traded with. I was fifteen then and one of the greatest fighters among my new people.

"After I started traveling the worlds, I began to see many things. Most of which was of a great city Atlantis. I saw this great city rise up from the ocean, saw being attacked by the Wraith, saw it fly through space, saw it submerge into the water. I had a feeling that I was to go there, that maybe that city would help me contact Earth and warn them. And then I was seeing the Wraith, they had been awoken by someone, a man that I began to see regularly with the city. There were others with him. And then I started to see the troubles that they went through, that two of them would go through great pain because of the Wraith. And then I started to see the good and bad in people. I became feared among many worlds, no one wished to speak of me. And then when the Wraith were awoken, I knew that it was time I search for Atlantis, that the man that had awoken the Wraith had finally come. But as I searched for the man and his city, I was captured by the Wraith. I was scared, I had not seen them coming and was not able to save myself or the village I had been visiting from the culling. But I was not feed upon. The Wraith had heard of me and saw me as training for others. They made me into a Runner. I was hunted for a year before I finally found my way off of the planet, the hive gone. I had killed every Wraith they sent after me and soon they had to leave to regain their numbers. I had taken that chance to leave. I was only in a village for a few hours, asking only for spare weapons. I ran from the village once I obtained many knives and the two swords I now have. That night I took the transmitter out of my body. It was painful and all I wished was to rest after I dug it out of my back. But I knew that the Wraith would be there soon. I left quickly, going to another planet in hopes of food, shelter, and medical aid.

"I found that help with the Genii. Despite the evil intent I saw with some of them, I stayed. It was during my stay that I saw him, the man that had awoken the Wraith. I was too weak then to ask of his help. I later learned his name and when I was better, I left. I have come across many people that know of John Sheppard and his team. Many helped me and I helped them. It was on one of my return trips to my adopted village that I saw the Wraith would cull my people again. It was there that I saw John Sheppard and the people I wished to help; Teyla Emmagan and Ronon Dex. But my knowledge was fading greatly each minute and I feared for my people and for Atlantis. I wanted to test them as well as keep them from the dialing device for a little while. I had earlier taken the needed crystals to dial the gate and then went to the outskirts of the village to see when Sheppard and his friends left. When they were gone, I went to see my people. They started to welcome me warmly when I warned them of the coming culling. They had built tunnels beneath the village for this very reason. They escaped into the tunnels and I went after the others. I did not think I would be able to talk with them when Ronon Dex fired at me. I was able to get away from the blast in time. I watched as Teyla Emmagan figured out that I did not wish to harm them. It was then that I ran for the device, Ronon attacked again and Sheppard along with him. It was only after they had stopped firing that I went and stood in front of the device and Rodney McKay. When he turned, he announced that I was there, seeing that I had the devices crystals in my hand.

"I was feeling a splitting pain in my head the entire time. It was only when I tried to leave with them that I lost everything; the powers I had to see the future and see the true intent of others. I have lost all of that knowledge, and with it the things I have seen that I still have come to pass."

Emerald now sat within the briefing room. Mr. Woolsey, Rodney, Teyla, John, and Ronon sat before her. Ronon was glaring at her while the others stared either blankly or in disbelief.

"It is almost like you were on the point of ascension and then fell again. Almost like Rodney," Teyla said softly.

Emerald looked down at her clasped hands upon the table. She then looked at Woolsey, her green eyes sparkling with moisture. "Please do not send me away, do not send me to Earth. Even though I am from Earth, I was raised here in this galaxy. My main loyalty lies with my people on Cyrillt, but I will help you with the fight against the Wraith. I had only wanted to send word to Daniel that I was safe, that I was still alive."

All but Ronon seemed to melt at the innocent and helpless look that Emerald had.

"I think we may be able to work something out. If I remember correctly, the records on Earth say that you are dead. I will see what I can do for you, Ms. Gardner," Woolsey said.

"Until then, I can show you around," John suggested with a smile.

Rodney looked at John and frowned. He had clearly been ready to say the exact same thing. Teyla looked at Emerald with a sweet smile. "If you would like, I can show you around. It would be nice to talk with another woman, would it not?"

Emerald smiled slightly, her cheeks turning a soft pink against her tanned skin. "That is very kind of you all to offer," Ronon's jaw tensed, "But I think I will just go back to the room you are letting me stay in. I have relived painful memories more times today then I have wanted to live through in years, I wish to rest."

The four nodded and stood. Ronon slowly stood as he watched Emerald. He knew that something was off, that something was not right with her.

Emerald left quickly, her head down so that her bangs fell around her face. Woolsey went back to his office while Teyla decided to go to her own quarters. Rodney, fighting the urge to go and see if Emerald was alright, decided to go back to his lab. John went with Ronon out of the briefing room, thinking they were going to the gym.

"Why so quiet, Ronon? You should look at least somewhat happy," John said as they walked down the corridor to the transporter.

"And why is that?" Ronon asked his friend.

"Emerald was staring at you a lot. Seems that I don't attract her and a certain Satedan does," John joked.

Ronon stopped and glared at John. He turned and stormed off the other way, leaving John in the middle of the corridor confused.

Ronon went to the room that Emerald was staying in and walked into the room, not paying any mind to the two guards outside of the door. Emerald looked over at him from her place at the window. She turned to him with a bright smile, "Well hello Ronon Dex. Can't say I was expecting you."

Ronon growled and wrapped his right hand around the woman's neck and pushed her against the wall. They were just out of sight of the guards at the glass door. "What are you doing to them?" he demanded, his light eyes filled with anger.

Emerald's sweet smile turned into a sexy grin. "It's called appeal, Ronon. I'm not harming anyone, but maybe we could talk," she said softly, her voice not effected by Ronon's hand on her throat.

Ronon didn't move, his eyes never leaving the green depths of hers. He could feel his anger moving away as he was becoming more intrigued by Emerald. A strange feeling was brewing inside of his stomach. "If you make any wrong move, if you attempt to harm anyone here, I swear I will kill you," he whispered harshly.

Emerald reached up with her right hand and moved her hand lightly from his wrist to his shoulder. "We both know that if I wanted to inflict harm upon these people, I would have." She watched Ronon as she moved her hand over his collar bone and to his chest. She felt his hand tighten slightly and then become loose. She saw the quick flash of lust in his eyes for only a brief moment before it was gone and only his anger was left. "I am dead to those on Earth, I do not need to see the future to know that I am staying here. We will have loads of time to get to know each other and kill Wraith together," she said softly as she trailed a small design on his chest with her finger before dropping her hand.

Ronon growled and released her. "I will have nothing to do with you," he said before leaving the room.

Emerald sank to the floor, her eyes wide as she started to breath heavily. She reached up to her neck with one hand and placed the other over her heart. She was both scared and thrilled with what just happened. She let her head fall back onto the wall as she looked up at the ceiling. "Why oh why am I always going after the dangerous ones?" she asked herself as she closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate: Atlantis, only the main plot and my character (along with some of the worlds).

**Heart of Emeralds**

* * *

Emerald walked down the corridor towards the gym where she was meeting with Teyla for a sparring match. She wore a black halter top that laced up in the front with a white string that showed off a nice amount of cleavage and her toned stomach, a low riding skirt hung to her hips with two slits on each side that went up to the top band revealing a pair of short shorts. She wore a pair of cloth looking sandals that wrapped all the way up her calf with black ribbons and tied together in a bow just below the back of her knees. Her hair was braided and her bangs left to frame her face. She smiled brightly at those who past knowing, but not acknowledging, that they were staring after her.

Emerald made it to the gym and greeted Teyla happily, "Good morning, Teyla!"

Teyla turned and smiled at her new friend. "Good morning, Emerald. Are you ready for our spar?" she asked kindly.

Emerald nodded and went to the center of the room. The two women then began to circle each other, waiting for an opportunity to strike.

* * *

Ronon was on his way to the gym, watching as others rushed passed him in the same direction. He narrowed his eyes, suspicious of what was happening. He quickened his pace, having the strangest feeling that they were all heading for the gym.

The massive man got to the gym and was only met by a group of people surrounding a fight. He pushed through and found John who was betting with others. The scene reminded him of when Teal'c had come to Atlantis.

Ronon looked at who was fighting and was slightly suprised to see a frustrated Teyla and a brightly smiling Emerald. He frowned as he saw the new comer. He turned to John, "What is going on?"

John looked at Ronon with a grin. "They've been here a while. I came looking for them to see if they wanted to go to lunch and found that they had been here for an hour before I arrived. Then others started showing up, all starting out looking for someone and staying once they saw the two of them start to fight," John explained before continuing to bet.

Ronon turned his eyes to the two circling women.

Emerald laughed softly and flipped to the right, her hands not leaving their bent position at her sides. The moment she moved, Teyla attempted to land an attack on the swift woman.

Emerald turned, her leg moving up as she aimed a mid kick at Teyla's side. The kick hit perfectly but Teyla had turned at the same moment, moving out of the way. Emerald jumped up, aiming to jump right over Teyla by pushing off of her shoulders. But Teyla was just as swift as the green eyed girl and grabbed her wrists, throwing her back to the ground.

Emerald fell to the ground on her back, a hiss of pain escaping her lips. She put her hands the the ground and it seemed to be getting up. Teyla started to move forward in an attack when Emerald pushed herself along the floor and right under her Athosian friend.

Teyla was caught of guard for only a moment. But a moment was all Emerald needed.

Emerald pushed the lower half of her body up and then the rest of her body up into the air only to move her legs under Teyla's arms. She fell back down onto her shoulders and brought Teyla down hard onto the ground, flipping herself up. Emerald moved and set her left foot just above Teyla's neck as she was now standing over the woman, her right foot just a few inches from her ribs.

The two stared at each other, the room silent except for their panting.

Emerald moved and helped a now smiling Teyla up. "You are quite skilled, Emerald. I honestly did not know such a move was possible."

Emerald laughed as John grinned having won the bet between those around him. "I have learned much over the years. It was needed for this fight against the Wraith," she said as she ran her hand back over her head moving her bangs around and off of her face.

Ronon had to admit that he was impressed by what he had seen. Emerald was indeed a skilled fighter, and the determination in her eyes fueled her actions. He felt a slight feeling of admiration towards the woman. But he was still suspicious of her and her true intentions.

Ronon's thoughts were interuppted by a happy voice, "John, Ronon!"

Emerald smiled brightly up at the two men. "I believe Teyla and I were just about to go to the mess hall. Would you two like to join us?" she asked the two of them cheerily. She looked to Ronon especially, the look in her eyes showing that she wanted him to join them.

Ronon glared down at the woman. "No," he growled before walking out of the now empty gym room.

Emerald watched after him, feeling hurt and sadness deep inside. She knew that it must have showed on her face for she felt an arm snake around her waist. She looked over and saw a smiling Teyla.

"Do not worry. Ronon is not used to you. He has a hard shell around him," she explained reassuringly.

Emerald nodded with a smile and looked over at John, her eyes becoming bright and pleading. "You're not going to leave us as well are you?" she asked quietly.

John shook his head, "Of course not! I came here to ask you both to lunch in the first place. You can never get food too late. Besides, I think you guys fought close to dinner."

Emerald laughed and leaned into Teyla. She felt happier than ever at that moment. She knew for sure that she no longer wanted to betray these people. John and Teyla alone now held a special place in her heart as family, right next to Daniel.

Emerald talked, listened, and laughed with John and Teyla as they ate. They were soon joined by McKay and the laughter only increased. After an hour of talking and their trays were empty, the four still sat at the table talking and joking when Ronon sat at the table next to Rodney. Teyla and Emerald sat at the edge of the table while John sat next to Emerald and Rodney next to Teyla.

John and Rodney continued to rattle on about something from Earth when their friend had joined them. No one except Emerald seemed to notice the glare being sent her way by Ronon as he ate. She kept her eyes down at her clasped hands as she tried to listen to Rodney and John.

Despite what had happened on her first day with Ronon, she was starting to feel saddened that he continued to hate her. It had been almost two weeks since her arival and everyone except for Ronon seemed to like her exponentially.

Emerald pushed her chair back as she stood. Her three friends looked up at her, slightly confused. "I think I'm going to head back to my room. I just remembered that I have some stuff to finish for Woolsey," she lied as she picked up her tray and quickly turned and left.

Teyla, John, and Rodney watched Emerald as she left, her head lowered slightly. They then turned their gaze to their friend Ronon.

The Satedan male looked up at them, "What?"

"Emerald left because she feels that you do not like her. It makes her feel uncomfortable," Teyla said.

"She hasn't done anything for you not to trust her. She's a kind woman that was taken from her home and dropped off in a stange and honestly, scary, place. She shown only the want to help us in our fight against the Wraith," John said as he leaned back in his seat.

Rodney sighed and started standing. "I might as well go and talk to her."

"Rodney sit," Teyla and John said simultaneously, their eyes never leaving Ronon.

Ronon glared at them. "She has given me reason not to trust her," he told them coldly.

McKay turned his gaze to Ronon, becoming curious.

All was silent with them as they waited for Ronon to continue. He didn't think he should bring up what had happened that first night Emerald was there. He knew that they would bite his head off for it. "That woman has something planned. She's got you all wrapped around her finger. It's a lot like what happened with Lucious," he told them.

The other three looked at each other and then back at Ronon. "There was no sign of that plant in her system when Dr. Keller first examined her," Teyla spoke up first.

They were all silent as they thought. John looked up and shrugged, "Maybe Emerald just has a stronger appeal than others and knows how to work it. Heck, it might just work to our advantage in any enemy fight. I should talk to Woolsey and see about having her as an addition to the team."

Ronon growled ever so softly. John had said the same word as Emerald, 'appeal'. He didn't care what that meant. All he knew is that he had a strong feeling that Emerald had another motive for being on Atlantis. And he really didn't want her on their team. "I don't think that's a good idea," he told John.

Teyla shook her head, "You both fight this out. I am going to go rest." Teyla then left, Rodney following soon after saying he had to finish up something in the lab.

John looked at Ronon with his arms crossed. "Ronon, Emerald is a nice woman. She's beautiful, smart, and strong. A lot of the single men here are trying to convince her to go out with them. She agrees to a breakfast or lunch, but if you haven't noticed, she has her eyes specifically on you. Emerald has done nothing but try to be kind to you and you throw it in her face. I think you should go and apologize to her. I don't want her leaving because of you." John stood and started to leave. "Oh, and Emerald will be a part of the team, so don't think otherwise," he called over his shoulder.

Ronon glared down at the little remaing food he had left on his tray. He had noticed other of the men looking at her with love struck gazes, even lustful ones. He knew Emerald was beautiful. But he couldn't brush off the feeling that she was there for ill intent.

But despite what he felt was right, he knew that he had to at least try and be nice to Emerald.

* * *

Emerald lay belly down on her bed in only a night shirt and a pair of underwear as she read a book that was sent to her by Daniel with some other things by the Deadlus. She had gotten a lot of books from him and she was currently reading one that he had written around the time that she had gone missing from Earth. He had hand written her a lot of what had happened after she left in the back on the blank pages. She had read that before the book and was extremely happy for him. He had narrowed things down for her for it was a long story to tell, but she got the gist of it and wanted nothing more than to see him face to face.

Emerald's thoughts were interupted as her door chimed. She got up from her bed, marking her spot in the book and closing it. She didn't bother to grap her robe, another gift from Daniel, as she thought it was Teyla come to have a nightly talk as usual. Teyla had seen her in just a shirt and panties before so it would have been no different than any other night.

But Emerald was surprised as she waved her hand over the consol to open the door and found Ronon on the other side. The two stood frozen in their spots as Ronon saw what she was wearing.

Emerald's tanned cheeks became slightly darker with a blush as she turned and hurried for her robe. She flung it on and fastened the rope around her waist to keep it closed before turning to Ronon.

"May I ask what you are doing here?" she asked him.

Ronon stepped into the room and stood there silently looking at her as the door closed.

The two stood in silence. Emerald crossed her arms over her chest as she pushed all nervousness away and stood there looking at him with a raised eye brow. "I do not have all night you know," she told him, trying to seem impatient.

Ronon took a few steps closer to her, his eyes booring into hers.

Emerald looked up at him, showing no fear for the man towering over her.

"I will give you a chance. But don't think that I'm not watching you," Ronon said quietly.

Emerald's other self came up and she grinned at him, looking at him through half lidded eyes. "Oh, I'm sure you are," she said softly as she ran her hands from his wrists up to his shoulders. She stepped even closer to Ronon, her breasts pressing against his chest.

Ronon watched her, clearly intrigued and enjoying this. Despite his suspicions against her, he was still a man that hadn't been with a woman for almost eight or nine years.

Emerald moved onto her tip toes, pressing her lips softly to his jaw line as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed along his jaw line down to his chin and moved slightly so that her lips hovered over his.

Ronon closed his eyes as he parted his lips slightly, moving his hands to her hips and bringing her closer.

Emerald slowly started to bring her lips to his.

Ronon felt her breath against his lips. He felt a sudden urge to kiss her to no end. But as he felt her lips slowly touch his, he pushed her away. He turned quickly and walked out of the room, leaving Emerald dazed, confused, and suddenly very needy.

Emerald watched Ronon leave before she sank down onto her bed. She brought her fingers up to her lips where they still felt slightly tingly from the ghost of a touch from his lips. She smiled softly as she moved to get into bed.

"Looks like I am defenitely calling off that arrangement," she said to herself as she turned off the light and settled in under the covers, her robe back on the desk chair.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate: Atlantis, only the main plot and my character (along with some of the worlds).

**Heart of Emeralds**

* * *

Emerald sat up from her bed then next morning with something bothering her, trying to make itself known to her from the back of her mind. She shook her head and got out of bed, running her hand through her red streaked brown hair. "Might as well forget about it. Probably wasn't important anyway," she thought to herself as she went to her dresser to get her clothes for the day.

Emerald went into the bathroom with her clothes and set them onto the sink counter. She went to the shower and turned the water on, adjusting the temperature until it was warm. She stepped in and started to clean her body and her hair. She finished within five minutes and got out to dry herself off and get dressed.

Emerald stepped out of her small bathroom in a tight dark grey shirt with no sleeves and covered the bottom half of her neck with a diamond cut out on her chest to reveal her cleavage and showing off her toned stomach, and a pair of tight low riding black pants. She went over to her bed and pulled on a pair of socks and then her boots, sliding them over her pants.

Emerald then grabbed the knives upon her night stand and started putting them in various places: hidden on both sides in her boots, strapped to both of her upper and lower arms, and a small sheathed one between her breasts just in case. She stood from the bed and made it before going to grab her black coat. She then grabbed her guns and fastened the belt onto her waist before getting her swords and strapping them to her back.

Emerald pulled her wet hair back into a new braid and tossled her bangs slightly so they went back to framing her face. She took the radio from her desk and put it into her inside jacket pocket before taking the ear piece and putting it onto her right ear.

Emerald left her room after making sure that she had all that she would need to go off world as those from Earth called it. She made her way to the gate room, greeting the few that she saw. She had woken early, earlier than most on Atlantis who would to take a journey to other planets.

Emerald got to the gate room and walked up to the control room to find only a few people there. She looked at them with a smile and walked over to the dialing device.

"Have you gotten permission from Mr. Woolsey to go off world?" a woman at one of the consuls asked.

Emerald nodded, "I thought Chuck would be here, he knows. I'm just returning to Cyrillt to check on my people. I haven't had the chance to as of yet," she explained.

The woman who had questioned her nodded and went back to work.

Emerald turned to the dialing consul and started to dial the address to Cyrillt. She then walked down to the gate and walked through, turning her radio on as she did.

_Five hours later_

John, Teyla, Rodney, and Ronon made their way into the gate room with their gear on. They were ready to check out another world, P3S745.

Teyla looked around, looking for Emerald. Not finding her she turned to the others. "Have you seen Emerald? She was not in her room when I went to get her for breakfast or when I went to get her for the mission," she told them, starting to feel worried for her new friend.

Woolsey cut them off before anyone could answer Teyla, his brows pulled together in frustration. "Your trip to P3S745 has been cancelled. You are returning to Cyrillt. Emerald went there earlier this morning and is three hours late checking in."

John frowned, "Just because she's a few hours late shouldn't cause for any alarm."

Woolsey shook his head, "She told me that she would be no longer than an hour or two. She was only going to make sure that her people were safe and that they were doing well."

They were silent for a few moments as Ronon only grew more suspicious of the woman. This only caused him to believe more in the fact that she had an alternative motive for being on Atlantis. Seeing this as a chance to finally get his friends off of his back he spoke up, "Let's go then. Don't want to waste any time."

His three friends looked at him in slight shock before nodding to Woolsey and following Ronon towards the gate. Woolsey returned to the control room where Chuck started dialing Cyrillt.

The four walked through the gate and stepped out into the cool forest of Cyrillt. They silently made their way to the village seeing no sign of Emerald on the way.

They got to the village to see the people going about their business, though stiff and with their heads lowered. They noticed that no one spoke to the other, all just nodding to one another and forcing smiles. The group frowned and went to the closest shop keeper.

"Hey, is everything alright here?" John asked the middle aged man.

The man looked at them with a forced smile. "Yes Col. Shepard, everything is fine. Nothing to worry about here," he said just a little louder than needed.

Teyla, Ronon, and Rodney noticed others glancing over at them and then at a hut closer to the center of the city.

Teyla moved over so she was standing next to John. "John, I do not think things are right here. The villagers seem to be hinting at the counslers hut," she whispered.

John nodded and smiled slightly at the shop keeper who seemed to relax slightly before returning to his work.

The four walked towards the counslers hut, glancing about as they did. They entered the hut to see all of the counslers sitting around the table. They looked up quietly, their eyes filled with fear.

"We've come looking for Emerald," John told them.

Before anyone could speak Rodney's eyes fell onto something petruding from a large basket in the back of the hut. He went over to it and lifted the blanket covering it. "John, I think we have a problem," he said looking back at the three. Ronon and Teyla guarded the door, not going to allow anyone suspicious to enter or leave the hut as John made his way over to Rodney.

Inside the basket was Emerald's two guns and her two swords. John looked to the counslers and the eldest one pointed to an animals pelt off to the side of the hut. John went over to it and lifted the pelt to find a wooden door with a latch upon it. He looked to the counslers. "Is this an entrance to the tunnels?" he asked them in a whisper.

Before any of them could even nod, muffled noises sounded from below the door. There was a muffled yell and then gun fire. John threw the hidden door open as Ronon and Teyla ran to John and Rodney. The sound of running feet and muffled yelling met their ears as they hurridley made their way down.

"Emerald!" Teyla made her way over to her fallen friend as she was the first one down.

Emerald had her hands tied behind her back and a gag in her mouth tied behind her head. She was attempting to get up from her position on the floor as the others made it into the tunnels, her shoulder darkened with blood. She continued to yell as she finally got up.

Teyla went behind Emerald and got the rope from her hands. "Emerald what is going on?" she asked as she removed the gag.

"You pitiful, cowardice, asshole! Get back here you peice of crap!" Emerald yelled the moment the gag was off of her mouth. She dashed off, running passed three confused men.

Teyla looked after her and soon followed with John, Rodney and Ronon.

"What do you think is going on?" John asked.

"A deal gone wrong," Ronon guessed. He knew he had to have been right. He just didn't know who shot Emerald thus being the person she was making a deal with and what the deal was.

The four could still hear the angered woman yelling at the person who had attacked her. After a few moments they heard a man scream and then silence.

Emerald drew her right arm over her chest and flung it forward towards the man in front of her. She watched as one of her knives flew through the air and landed in between the man's shoulder blades. She smirked in triumph and slowed to a stop right over the man. She grabbed his shaggy hair and pulled him up slightly, kneeling down with a leg on both sides of him and lowered her lips to his ear.

"You thought you would actually get away with tricking me? Using me as bait to get the Atlantians? That was the worst mistake you rougue Genii have..." Emerald was cut off by John.

"Genii? What is a Genii doing here?" he questioned, now suspicious.

Emerald hissed slightly and ignored the four behind her as she stood up, dragging the man up with her. She pulled her knife out and threw the man against the wall. "What made you think that stupid plan would work? You didn't even take into account that I might have my own plans for meeting the Atlantians, did you?" she hissed quietly as she glared at the man in front of her.

The rouge Genii opened his mouth to say something when Rodney spoke up.

"You were working with the Genii?" Rodney asked in shock.

Ronon grinned in triumph; he had been right the entire time.

Emerald growled softly and turned her eyes to the four, her emerald eyes almost glowing in the darkness of the tunnels. "Will you let me finish with this bastard?" she asked, annoyed.

The man took this opportunity to run off.

Emerald turned her head lazily and sighed. She threw the knife back at the guy, watching as it lodged itself right into his head. "Didn't even get to torture him," she mumbled to herself, almost sounding disappointed. As she started walking over to the man she heard the distinct click of someone getting their gun to fire.

"You're going to stop right there and tell us what's going on. From where we're standing, you're in league with the rouge Genii," John said with his gun pointed at her.

Emerald sighed and turned around, the same annoyed and angered look as before. She looked almost completely different than her usual innocent self. "You honestly think I would be that stupid? The rouge Genii mean nothing to me, I was just getting my payment. They hired me to take out the main systems in Atlantis, how I did it didn't matter, just as long as they could get it back up again when they took it over. I told them the job should be done in a couple of weeks and to meet me here." Emerald turned once again and went to retrieve her knife. She knelt down next to the dead man and took her knife from his head, wiping the blade off on her pants leg. She rummaged through the man's pockets as she continued her explanation. "The whole thing was just a ploy to get my money. I wasn't going to just hand Atlantis over to those idiot Genii who wouldn't be able to run anything worth of value if their lives depended on it. I just wasn't expecting this jerk to wack me over the head the the butt of his gun when I told him I wasn't doing the job. You know, the Genii have really bad aim. Tried to kill me with that shot," she explained softly as she continued her search for her money.

"Aha! Found it!" she took out a small pouch filled with her coins. She smiled brightly and stood up, putting the pouch into her jacket pocket and looking at the four with a smile.

The smile fell when she saw the angered and betrayed looks on their faces. "You didn't... You didn't actually think I'd do that did you? You know I wouldn't do that! Why would I throw away my only way to contact Daniel? You all know I love that idiot to death," she said, suddenly feeling hurt.

"You tricked us all into believing that you were an ally," Rodney started.

"But I am! I have all you would need to know about the rouge Genii. I didn't sell you all out. I was tricking them, not..."

"You could have told us," John told her.

Emerald rolled her eyes, "You all would have come up with some stupid thing saying that it was an ambush, that I was in trouble and shouldn't go alone. Going alone was the only way, and there was no reason for you all to know. I was expecting an in and out thing, no one would have known."

All was silent. Emerald turned her gaze from one person to the other, not seeing that this was going anywhere. She felt her heart clench at the thought of losing her friends and possibly a home. She sighed and turned to leave. "Then I see there's no point in me staying," she said and started to leave.

Ronon raised his gun and shot at Emerald. She fell to the ground unconcious as the stun blast hit her. "She knows too much," he explained as he walked over to the unconcious woman.

* * *

Emerald slowly started to wake up, feeling an irritated sensation in her back. She slowly sat up with a groan, her hand moving to her back as she remembered what had happened. She was walking away from who she thought were her friends and then suddenly feeling a shockwave like feeling coarsing through her body.

Ronon had stunned her.

Emerald growled and looked around. She was in her room at Atlantis. She sat on her bed confused. They had brought her back?

Emerald stood and walked over to the door, waving her hand over the consul next to it. The door beeped a couple of times, the doors not moving. She tried this a few more times until she realized she was locked in her room. She sighed and went to the window near the back of the room. She opened it and looked out, looking up, down, left, right, and finally settling on just sitting on the ledge with her feet on the side of the building as she watched the ocean.

Emerald had honestly thought that they would understand why she did what she did. She hadn't expected things to turn out the way they did. She hadn't expected to grow attached to the people, to the idea of being a part of something, to a close to permanent home, to belonging somewhere, to falling...

Emerald shook her head as she let out a sigh and looked down at the ground level of the city. If things had gone according to plan she would have just stayed in Atlantis for a little while, let Daniel know she was fine, go back and meet up with the Genii, knock him or her out, get her money, and leave. She would have continued on her way traveling the galaxy, fighting the Wraith as she went along. But her problem in that was staying in Atlantis. She had started to get to know the people and grow attached to them, to the idea of actually having friends and a place to belong.

Emerald leaned forward with her hands on either side of her. She didn't hear her room doors open.

"Emerald don't!"

Emerald jumped and lost her balance and started to fall. She yelped as someone grabbed her wrist at the last possible moment. She looked up to see Teyla, trying to pull her up. She looked down and then back up at Teyla, "You know, you could just let me fall. I think I like the idea of falling to my death than being locked up for the rest of my existence." She looked away, not bothering to make it easy for Teyla to pull her up.

"What are you talking about? We were not going to keep you locked up," she said, struggling to keep her grip on Emerald's wrist.

Emerald looked up at her through narrowed eyes. "Explain the door," she said quietly.

"That was just a precausion as we went to go tell Mr. Woolsey. He has decided that what you did was probably the best thing. He figured you had just planned to take the money and leave, never return to Atlantis. When we heard that we figured that was what any of us would have done in your situation," Teyla explained as she tried to pull the woman up.

Emerald thought about this for a moment and then let out a sigh. She found the small ledge close to her feet and secured herself there. "Let go, I'll get up myself," she told Teyla.

Teyla looked worried and then she saw that Emerald was upon a small ledge. She hesitated but released Emerald's wrist and backed away from the window.

Emerald rubbed her wrist slightly before slightly jumping up the small distance to the window and grabbed the ledge. She pulled herself up and into the room just as John was entering. He looked at Emerald as she got into the room and sinking to the floor.

"What the hell was that?" he asked.

The two women looked up at their friend before looking at each other. Emerald closed her eyes as she brought her knees up to her chest and rested her head on top of them. Teyla looked at John. "She had been sitting on the window, I came in and thought that she was going to jump out. I startled her and she fell out," Teyla explained softly.

John glared at Emerald, "Now why would you be sitting out your window?"

Emerald shook her head slightly, "I had nothing else to do. I had contemplated on climbing somewhere thinking I would rather try to escape and risk dying then being your prisoner for the rest of my time. And when I was hanging out the window with Teyla holding on, I was honestly thinking about falling to my death."

John's glare increased and he walked over to Emerald and grabbed her upper arm to drag her up. He looked into her eyes with the glare, "You jumped to conclusions. Never do that again. Use your brain, Em."

Emerald and John stood there for a few moments as they looked into each others eyes. Emerald finally nodded and looked to the ground with a small smile. "Thank you, John," she said softly.

John nodded, "Any time."

Teyla smiled at the two, "How about we go get a late lunch?"

Emerald and John looked at Teyla and both nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate: Atlantis, only the main plot and my character (along with some of the worlds).

**Heart of Emeralds**

* * *

Emerald paced around her room dressed in a dark blue skirt with two slits in the front on her thighs ending five inches below the waist band, two similar ones in the back as well, and a revealing but sensual top. The top was made of a silver transparent material that covered her stomach and had a criss cross effect just below her collar bone and making sleeves only a couple of inches wide just below her shoulder. The material covering her breasts was a solid dark blue so that she was still decent. She looked at the time and went to put on her sandals. They were the exactly the same to the black ones she wore to train and spar only these were a dark blue.

Emerald looked up as her door chimed. "Come in," she called as she started to put her other sandal on.

The door opened and Teyla stepped in with a smile, "Almost ready?"

Emerald nodded and ran her fingers through her hair. It had only been a few days since she had run in with the Genii, but things had almost returned to normal. Almost being that instead of Ronon continuously glaring at her, he ignored her completely. She hadn't seen Ronon since he shot her.

The two walked out of the room and headed for the gate room. Someone from Cyrillt was getting married and Teyla had invited her to join her to the ceremony. They would stay there for the ceremony and then the party afterwards, staying with Emerald's mother for the night.

* * *

The ceremony had only lasted ten minutes. The bride and groom stood next to each other facing the bonfire in the center of the village. The village Priestess, Protectress, and Protector stood behind the two. The Priestess joined the two as Emerald, the Protectress, set a crown of flowers upon the woman's head and the Protector, friend to Emerald, set a wooden goblet filled with a dark liquid in front of the man and an amulet around his neck.

After the ceremony Teyla and Emerald left the festivities around the bonfire and went to sit next to a hut, the fire's warmth not able to reach them there.

"You are their Protectress?" Teyla questioned Emerald who only nodded as she watched her people dance, mingle, and dine. "It is important here?"

Emerald nodded again with a small smile. "A Protectress and Protector are the strongest of the village. They are the only ones to pass the ritual. The ritual is sacred to us and is not meant to be taken lightly. If a Protector or Protectress dies, those in their fifteenth year were allowed to join in the ritual. Those in the ritual would leave the village for a week, going into the forest and making their way to the top of the mountain to the shrine. But to make it to the shrine, one had to survive the great beasts within the forest," Emerald explained softly. She smiled and looked to the ground. "Many are injured in the ritual, only a few have never returned. Usually, only one finishes the ritual. They are the ones bestowed the great honor of protecting the village from the great beasts," she finished.

At that moment there were many screams from the forest surrounding the village causing everyone to fall silent. Emerald sprung up from her sitting position. She hurried into the hut she sat next to, Teyla right behind her.

"What was that?" Teyla questioned, her brows furrowed in worry.

Emerald grabbed two swords from her mother's collection. "They are the great beasts. They rarely come to the village, but when they do, the Protector and Protectress risk their lives to do their job. I need you to stay here. Get a sword just in case, I want you to protect the people from any of the creatures that make their way into the village."

Teyla nodded and grabbed a sword as Emerald ran from the hut. The people were in one area next to the bonfire, a few warriors surrounding the group with weapons in hand. Teyla joined them as Emerald and her friend ran into the darkness, the screaming continuing around the village.

Emerald ran quietly into the forest, relying on her developed senses to find the beasts and destroy them. Living in the Pegasus galaxy and being raised in that village, she had become different than most humans on Earth. She had become faster than normal, developing better hearing, smelling and sight.

Emerald jumped into the air as a large beast swipped at her with their claws. She landed on the creatures head and plunged her swords into its skull. She back flipped off of the creature and took off to the left, making her way to the next creature.

Teyla stood on guard around the villagers as she watched around the huts in front of her. She was grateful that she wasn't the only one ready to fight. The screaming out side of the village was slowly going away.

Something moving out of the corner of her eye caused her to move her gaze to the hut that she and Emerald had been in. She didn't see anything at first, but then a dark shape started to form over the tall hut. She hadn't been the only one to see it. Others gasped behind her as the massive creature moved around the hut and made itself visible.

Teyla was frozen for a moment as she saw the creature. It was as tall as fifteen grown men and as wide as five. But it's features were that of an animal, though it stood on its hind legs. The head was shaped similar to a cat but its muzzle resembled that of a dog. Razor sharp teeth were bared to the village, a slithering tongue protruding from them in a slight hissing scream. The creatures torso was close to that of a humans, arms slightly lowered with large paws and dangerously sharp claws. Its legs were massive and shaped slightly like a dogs as it stood there, hoves in place instead of paws. The creature was covered in a long thick black fur.

It was when a scream sounded from the creature that Teyla realized that this was what Emerald was fighting out in the woods. This was what fifteen year old children fought up against in their sacred Protector and Protectress ritual. This was what children were killed or injured by. This was what caused the city to be in fear. This was what caused them troubles when the Wraith did not.

Teyla readied herself then, waiting for the creature to move. But the other warriors did not wait, they ran at a swift speed towards the creature, all attacking it at once. Teyla took this as her que to attack. She ran for the creature as well, moving herself around it to the back. That's when she saw the tail. It was thick and covered in scales and sharp spikes. She jumped into the air as it took a swipe at her. She landed on the large tail and ran up it, manuvering around the spikes.

The creature was screaming out and swiping at the warriors who were barely able to dodge the attacks. Its tail was continuously moving side to side trying to shake Teyla off and swipe at the warriors. She was finally able to get to the creatures back where more spikes followed its spine. She jumped up them one by one, grabbing onto one and pulling herself up. She was going for the creatures neck. After falling a spike down a few times she was finally up at the top spike. She lowered herself as the tip of the tail tried to knock her off.

Teyla waited for the tail to lower again, the creature thinking she wasn't there, to stand again. She ran towards the creatures neck and plunged the sword vertically into it, feeling the blade slicing right through two of the vertibrays of the neck. The creature let out a pained scream and turned to the forest.

Teyla was barely able to jump to safety before the creature left the village and escaped into the forest. She made her way to the village and was swarmed by the villagers. She became overwhelmed with the thanks and gratitude of the people.

"What is all this?" came an amused and tired voice from behind Teyla. She turned and smiled to her friend. The smile faded as Emerald walked closer, the fire's light finally reaching her.

Emerald had obtained many injuries. Large and deep cuts were covering both of her arms, a single deep cut running down from her elbow to her wrist on her left arm. She was being supported by her friend, the Protector who seemed just as injured. The two were taken from each other and carried into Emerald's mothers hut. Teyla stayed close to her friend as Emerald's mother, the village's healer, worked on her daughter.

* * *

Emerald and Teyla stepped through the Stargate and into Atlantis the next afternoon. Emerald was still slightly weak from all the injuries she had obtained. Her mother had did a wonderful job on healing her, but she had lost a lot of blood. The worst of the injuries had been the arms length one on her left arm. Her mother hadn't been able to heal it fully and had simply wrapped it the previous night with a healing paste within the cut.

Emerald was taken to the infirmary by John and Teyla.

"Dr. Keller should be returning soon. Until then, you'll have to deal with the others," John said with a smile.

Emerald nodded and leaned back into the two pillows of the infirmary bed. She was given more blood, not having regained half of what was lost. She rested her head back and felt herself dozing off.

Emerald awoke later to the sound of people and a child. She blinked a few times before looking over to see that Rodney, Dr. Keller, Ronon, and John were surrounding a little girl. She smiled slightly as she saw Ronon give a doll to the little girl.

Emerald started to sit up, feeling loads better then she had when she had returned to Atlantis.

Dr. Keller looked over at her then. "Well look who's come to. I heard that you were giving my colleages a hard time while sleeping," she said softly with a smile.

The others looked over at Emerald then. Emerald shrugged slightly as her cheeks darkened slightly. Dr. Keller went over to her and took her left arm. "Will you let me change this? They told me you refused to let them touch you. They said you gave them no trouble when you were awake and being given a blood transfusion but when you fell asleep and they attempted to change the dressing, you went a little hostile."

Emerald looked down, embarrased as John laughed at her. She nodded to Dr. Keller and looked over at the little girl as she played a game given by Rodney.

Dr. Keller smiled and answered Emerald's unvoiced questions as she worked to remove the bandage. "She was very ill. I brought her back from..." she stopped talking as she saw the first inch of Emerald's gash. She now quickly started to remove the wrapping, making sure to be careful not to hurt Emerald.

"Oh my. Emerald, how did this happen?" Dr. Keller asked, looking up into Emerald's eyes.

John, Rodney and then Ronon moved to Emerald's bed to look at the injury. They were frozen in their place at what they saw. Emerald's gash wasn't as deep as the previous night. It was still half an inch deep with the green paste still in it.

Emerald shrugged, "I got in a fight with some of the creatures at home. It wasn't anything I couldn't handle."

Dr. Keller shook her head and went to get things to clean the wound and more bandages.

"How many exactly?" Rodney asked.

Emerald frowned slightly and looked at the blanket on top of her. "Hm, I want to say around ten or twelve adults.. There were twenty in all I believe. One of them got into the village and Teyla and some of the warriors got that one. I believe it died an hour after it escaped."

"Yes. Kearney had gone off to find it while you were sleeping. He said I had done a good job," Teyla said as she walked up to Emerald's right side. "How are you feeling?"

Emerald smiled up at her friend, "Fine actually. I don't feel any... Ow!" Emerald flinched and tried to pull her arm away from Dr. Keller who was now pouring hydrogen peroxide over and into the cut. Emerald began cursing, only to be given something to bite down on.

"It must have been a giant to produce that big of a cut," John muttered to himself.

"Actually, it was. It had towered over the healer's hut by a good five feet. I was told that the one from the village was only a baby," Teyla told them as she held her friends hand, not showing the pain of having her hand crushed.

The three men looked at Teyla with shocked expressions and then to Emerald who had taken down ten or twelve of the adult creatures. Surely those had been bigger, and the healer's hut was around the size of a four bedroom three bath two story house from Earth.

After a good fifteen minutes Emerald's muffled cursing and screaming finally stopped. Teyla was the only one still with her as Dr. Keller wrapped the arm and put it into a sling. "I'm going to tell Mr. Woolsey that you are to be taken off of active duty until I say otherwise. I really do not want to to strain that arm. I won't be able to stitch it up for some time, but the sealent should do just fine for the time being as long as you don't strain your arm."

Emerald nodded and was allowed to leave after agreeing to check in every six hours.

Teyla and Emerald parted ways when they left the infirmary. Emerald made her way towards the gym, wanting to see if she could find John. She stopped just outside of the open gym doors when she heard Rodney speaking to someone. She heard Ronon and decided to do a little eavesdropping.

As she heard Rodney mention Jennifer, Emerald felt a tug at her heart and found herself hoping that Ronon didn't have any intentions. She felt relieved when she heard Ronon say 'no'. She nearly turned away when Ronon called Rodney back. She suddenly started to feel anxious when she heard the conversation continue. She didn't like where it was going. And then Emerald heard Ronon say that he did have intentions. For one reason or the other, she felt her heart constrict and begin to fall into her stomach as a lump formed in her throat.

Emerald moved around the corner as she waited for Rodney to leave. She stood there against the wall with her eyes downcast as she listened to Rodney walk out and away from the gym. She continued to wait for a few moments, pushing her emotions to the back of her mind.

After a few moments she took a steady breath and looked up. She turned and walked to the gym, glancing in first and then stepping completely in. She looked around before her eyes fell onto the large man. She felt that tug at her heart and pushed it away, not letting it get the best of her. "Have you seen John?" she asked, angered at herself for the cold tone in her voice. She had wanted to keep normal, not letting her emotions take over.

Ronon looked at her, a glare set in his eyes. It was only when she glared back that it fell and he was suddenly confused. She wasn't making an advance on him like he expected. He looked around the room for only a moment and saw that they were indeed alone. He turned his gaze back to the glaring woman and fixed his glare back on her. "No," he said simply before turning away and going back to twirling the stick he held.

Emerald's fist was shaking at her side. She stood there, feeling the angered and sad tears stinging at her eyes. She turned quickly and grabbed at one of the sword like sticks leaning against the wall. She turned again and attacked Ronon.

Ronon quickly blocked, stumbling back slightly not only because of the force but because he had been caught off guard. He looked at Emerald and was further surprised to see the glare in her eyes along with tears, her chin quivering as she bit her bottom lip. He continued to block her attacks, trying to figure out what had caused this sudden anger towards him.

"Ah!" she cried out in frustration and went to attack his head. She changed it at the last moment when he was already dodging it and smacked him in the ribs.

"Emerald! You shouldn't be doing that. Teyla told me what Dr. Keller said, no straining your arm," John called as he walked into the gym.

Emerald dropped the stick and stormed out of the gym, the tears welling up even more. She lowered her head and continued her fast escape.

John looked after her in surprise and then to Ronon who was rubbing his left side. "What'd you do?" he asked his friend.

"Like I would know? She just attacked me out of no where after I told her I hadn't seen you," Ronon explained.

John sighed and went to go find Emerald.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate: Atlantis, only the main plot and my character (along with some of the worlds).

**Heart of Emeralds**

* * *

Emerald had made her way to the East pier, finding she could not go anywhere else to think quietly. She knew that if she were to go to her room, John was sure to find her. She didn't feel like answering his questions, knowing full well that he had seen the tears in her eyes.

Emerald wiped away the unshed tears before they had the chance to fall. She lowered herself onto the edge of the city, letting her feet dangle off of the edge. She looked down at her tattered skirt. She still hadn't changed from the previous days outfit. She let out a sigh, this outfit had been one of her favorites. She sat looking out at the vast ocean, starting to feel calm. And then a sudden sadness washed over her. She lowered her head and wrapped her good arm around her chest as she crouched over, her shoulders shaking. She couldn't understand why she was so torn, why she was crying.

Emerald hadn't cried since she had woken on Cyrillt. She had cried herself to sleep every night in her new mothers hut. Her new siblings would come in and comfort her, her mother soon to follow. She had found great comfort in all of the love she felt from them. She had felt safe and welcome in a strange new world.

Emerald yearned for that love again, yearned to feel safe within her families care. She couldn't stand to be on Atlantis anymore, and she didn't even know why.

It was when she was finally starting to calm down when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Thought I might find you here," she heard John say before he sat down next to her. "You know, I searched just about everywhere, including some of the other piers before I came here," he told her.

Emerald didn't move from her hunched over position, biting back her tears as she started to hiccup.

The two sat in near silence for a few minutes.

"What happened, Em?" John asked her softly.

Emerald stayed silent as she tried to figure that out herself. After a few moments of silence she answered him, "I do not know. I was angry at him. I couldn't stop myself, all I wanted to do was cause him some kind of pain like he had..."

John looked over at Emerald, seeing her shoulders begin to shake. He reached over and rubbed her back soothingly. "Did he hurt you?" he asked her.

Emerald felt the tears begin to fall again, watching as they disappeared into the dark blue ocean. "I do not know why I care so much that he doesn't like me, that he doesn't care at all about me. All I know is that I wish to go home. I do not want to be here anymore," she said softly, her voice trembling.

John pushed against her shoulder, forcing her to sit up. He turned her head and looked into her reddened and puffy emerald eyes. "Why do you not want to be here?" he asked her.

Emerald tried to look away only to be forced to look at him again. She stayed silent as she forced her tears away, biting her bottom lip as she did so. John repeated his question. She closed her eyes for a moment before looking at him, her eyes blank and expressionless. "Because if I stay here any longer, the pain will be too much to bear and I will no longer be the Emerald you know. I'm not stable, I haven't been since I arrived on Cyrillt. I have multiple personalities, John. You have seen two of them now. I do not wish for you to see the third and I do not want another to take over full force. I have lived peacefully all of these years, only revealing two of my personalities. Only my people have seen all three of them, and I only trust my people to keep from new ones surfacing," she confided in John.

John let out a sigh and began to stand up. "Then it looks like I have no choice. According to Earth Emerald Gardner died fifteen years ago. No one on Atlantis has control over Emerald Tuatha," he told her, using her Cyrilltian last name.

Emerald found herself smiling and standing up. She wrapped her arms around John and closed her eyes. _Why couldn't I have fallen in love with John? _The thought caused her to tense up slightly. She pushed the thought away quickly and pulled away from John before he could act upon her hug. She turned and quickly walked away. She stopped and turned to John with a small, sad smile. "Would you get Woolsey to agree? I do not wish to go any other places I must."

John nodded and watched her go. He didn't like seeing Emerald that way. He would admit that he had feelings for her when she arrived on Atlantis and that some of those feelings still lingered. But as he, Teyla, and Rodney had agreed upon, Emerald seemed to only have eyes for Ronon. And now John only wished that she didn't for all the pain she was now feeling because of him.

Emerald quickly walked through the hallways to get to her room, keeping her head down so that no one saw her reddened eyes. She did not want anyone to know that she had been crying. She knew how much some of the people liked her and if any of them found out, especially some of the men, things would go upside down in Atlantis. Emerald didn't want to be the cause of that.

Emerald made it into her room with no run ins with any pushy people. She began to gather the things she wished to take home, putting them into her bag. She changed into a new outfit, keeping it simple and not her usual attire. She wore her usual pants, her white blouse, her black jacket, and then her boots. She remembered that this was the outfit that she had worn into Atlantis and would now wear it as she left the magnificent city. She continued to pack her things, leaving everything that was from Daniel behind. She would have Teyla keep them for her just in case she did return.

Emerald was putting all of her weapons into place when her door chimmed. She ignored it, not really wanting to see anyone.

"Are you leaving?"

Emerald froze as she heard the one voice she wished not to hear. She kept her back to the door as she strapped her sword to her back, her bag already slung over her shoulder. "I see no reason to stay here any longer. My place is with my people, they need me to protect them. It is my duty," she said simply, not caring how cold her voice was towards him. "Now if you'll excuse me," she said as she turned and tried to walk past him.

Ronon stood his ground in the doorway, a hand on either side of the doorframe as he leaned in slightly. He watched her, no longer seeing the tears from a few hours previous. All he saw was... nothing.

Emerald glared up at the tall man. "Why are you still here?" she questioned coldly.

Ronon stepped into the room, forcing Emerald to step back. He wondered why she wasn't advancing on him, taking her chance to try and seduce him like before. The door closed behind him and he continued towards her, wanting to see if she would now try and seduce him.

Emerald's glare hardened as Ronon continued to advance her. She took a step back for every step he took towards her. When she was against the wall he stopped mere inches from her. "You don't come on to me like before. It's like you're not even the same person," he said outloud as he watched her.

Emerald continued to push her emotions away, not wanting to fall again. "What I did was a mistake. I had no idea you had romantic intentions for another," she said before she quickly moved around him.

Ronon was surprised to hear her words. They were the exact words that Rodney had used earlier in the gym when he confronted him about Jennifer. He quickly recovered and walked towards Emerald. "So because I'm interested in another woman you have lost all interest? Is this the same reason you're leaving Atlantis?" he questioned her.

Emerald stopped just before the door. She turned to him and glared, anger flaring in her emerald orbs to hide the hurt deep in them. "It is wrong to try and win someone's affections when they are clearly not interested. I am leaving Atlantis on my own terms. I am no longer a part of Earth, that girl died a long time ago. I should have left her dead. My loyalty is to my people, that is where I will stay. Now if you do not mind, I have somewhere to be and an engagement to finalize," she said before opening the door and continuing to the gate room.

"You are engaged and you continued to make advances on me?" Ronon questioned as he followed her, not seeming to care that they now had an audience. It now seemed to anger him that she didn't seem to care about him. It was a strange feeling, like it wasn't strictly anger.

Emerald turned to him, her red streaked brown hair flying about her for a moment. "The engagement was not final. I was given the choice to agree to the marriage. I see no point in not agreeing to marry him, especially after he saved my life last night!" She turned quickly again and stormed off. She could not stand being near him anymore, could no longer stand feeling the pain in her heart. She could only let her pain turn her into something she didn't want to be, it was the only way to protect herself.

"And when did you think you'd tell us about this?"

Emerald threw her hands up in frustration as she let out a cry before turning to him. "Why do you insist on letting this go on? You have no say in what I do, you have no right to ask questions about my decisions when you showed no interest about me during my stay here. Now if you don't mind," she said as she emphasised the don't. She turned and quickly went to the gate room.

Ronon growled slightly and turned and left. He didn't understand why he was so infuriated with that woman. He didn't understand why she was acting the way she was acting. He didn't think that his conversation with Rodney could have been the cause. But he didn't know and now he never would.

Emerald stormed into the gate room and down the stairs.

"Leaving already?" she heard Woolsey.

"Yes, I have something of great importance to take care of with my people. Now please, may I go home?" she asked as she turned her eyes to Woolsey, not realizing that her anger and frustration had fallen and her pain was apparent in her eyes.

"Are you sure you do not want to wait for the others to get here?" Woolsey asked in an attempt to delay her return trip home.

Emerald shook her head, "I can not wait any longer. My place is with my people." She turned and looked at the gate, looking out the stained glass windows behind it and to the sky. She knew this was the last time she would ever see that sky.

Woolsey looked to Chuck and nodded. Chuck then started to dial the address to Cyrillt.

Emerald frowned when she saw that the address did not go through. She frowned and looked to Woolsey who then looked to Chuck.

"I don't know. It won't dial," Chuck said as he tried to dial the gate again.

Chuck dialed the address five times, each time Emerald felt her heart fall and a great worry fall over her. She couldn't get home.

"Emerald?"

Emerald turned to see Teyla, Rodney and John at the top of the steps. She turned her eyes back to the gate as Chuck tried another time to connect with Cyrillt. The address didn't go through and she felt her arm shaking as she held back her sadness.

Woolsey turned to look at someone behind him, "Run a gate diagnostic."

"Already on it," someone said.

Teyla walked down the stairs to Emerald, Rodney and John following. She set her hand on Emerald's shoulder as she looked at her. "You do not have to do this, Emerald. You can stay here," Teyla said with a small smile.

Emerald shook her head. "I have a duty to my people. As Protectress, marrying the Protector is another part of my duty. I have no reason to stay here when my people are now free from the Wraith. The great beasts are still a threat to the village and until they are not, I must protect my people," she said strongly. "It was stupid to leave my people in the first place. I will not leave them again."

Chuck was dialing the gate again. Emerald turned her gaze to the gate behind Teyla, hoping that it went through this time. She smiled slightly when the connection was made. She then turned her eyes to Teyla, "I am glad to have met you. I will make sure to send word when the date is set for the ceremony. Thank you for everything, Teyla Emmagan," she said softly.

"No, thank you," Teyla said as she and Emerald brought their heads together in farewell.

Teyla moved away and Emerald turned to say good-bye to Rodney and John. She smiled at Rodney, "It was nice meeting with you, Rodney. I regret not spending more time with you." She went and embraced the scientist.

"Oh, well, yes. It was good meeting you," he told her as he akwardly patted her back.

Emerald released him and turned to John. She smiled at him, "Thank you, John. I am grateful for all that you have done for me."

"Well, I can talk to..." he was cut of by Emerald shaking her head.

"What's done is done. There is no changing how things have turned out," she said softly. She embraced John for the second time that day. John wrapped his arms around her before she could pull away.

"Well then know this, you are always welcome here. Always," he told her with a smile when she did pull away.

Emerald nodded and turned from her friends. She walked towards the gate and stopped for a moment. She was about to look back when she stopped herself. It was never good to look back, not when she would see him. Emerald took the last step and found herself on Cyrillt. She let out a sigh as she turned and watched the blue shimmering pool disappear. She went to the DHD and stared down at it, wondering if she should take the necessary crystals to activate the gate to and from.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate: Atlantis, only the main plot and my character (along with some of the worlds).

Linyke: Thanks for reviewing and for the comment!

**Heart of Emeralds**

* * *

Emerald sat on in a section of her mothers hut that was her room. It had only been a week since she had left and the pain was still there. She looked at the hut wall, waiting to hear the sounds of Kearney entering the hut. It was early in the morning and he usually came by with a fresh kill for them to enjoy together for breakfast.

Emerald let out a heavy sigh and moved back into her covers, loving the warmth the fur gave her. She closed her eyes and forced herself to think of how happy she could be with Kearney.

But she knew she didn't want to be happy with Kearney.

Emerald growled softly to herself and pushed all thoughts away as she slowly drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Emerald awoke to the feel of someone watching her. She sat up in bed, her gun in hand. She looked around to see Kearney sitting near the door flap, a small smile on his lips.

Emerald stared blankly at him before lying back down. "How long have you been there watching me?" she asked tonelessly.

Kearney didn't like to hear her that way or to see her in such a lifeless form. But he couldn't help her, he and everyone in the village knew that she had to help herself on this problem.

"Only a few minutes. I couldn't bring myself to wake you up," he told her softly. He made his way over to her and knelt next to her head. The two stared at each other, neither making any kind of movement. And then Kearney began to lower his head towards hers.

Emerald frowned slightly when his eyes closed. She turned her head away when he was about to kiss her, his lips now landing on her cheek.

Kearney opened his eyes as he pulled away from her, sadness in his eyes. "Your heart is not in this engagement," he stated.

Emerald could not look at him. "I am sorry, Kearney," was all that she could say to the man that seemingly loved her.

"Then why have you agreed to it? Why have you agreed to marry me when you do not wish to?" he asked her, not able to keep the hurt from his voice.

Emerald sat up, her back now facing Kearney. She looked down at her fur blanket, not able to make the words escape her vocals. After a few moments she let out a sigh. "To forget," was all that she would give him.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Kearney stood and exited the room.

Emerald felt the tears sting at her eyes as he left, knowing full well that she had hurt him. She forced the tears away and stood. She moved to her trunk and pulled out her clothes for the day; a red short sleeved squared neck line blouse, black pants and her black boots. She removed her nightgown pulled the new clothes on. She forced herself not to think of anything unpleasant as she pulled her boots on and then her jacket.

Emerald paused when she heard the main flap to the hut open as several people walked into the hut. She thought nothing of it and put her gun belt onto her waist and strapped her swords to her back.

Emerald moved the flap from her doorway and moved down the stairs of the hut to the ground floor, her head lowered. She headed straight for the exit of the hut, not bother to see who came to visit this early in the morning.

"Emerald, darling, are you not going to eat?" she heard her mother ask from farther back where the fire and table was.

"No mother. I am going to the shrine, I will eat later," she said as she moved back the flap that was the door.

"Isn't the shrine up in the mountains? With all of those creatures?" she heard a familiar voice ask. It was a voice she hadn't been expecting to hear.

Emerald turned and saw Rodney, Teyla, John, and a glaring Ronon. Despite the pain in her chest she smiled at the four, making her way over to them. "What are you all doing here?" she asked curiously as she sat next to her mother and Teyla on the cushion upon the floor.

"Someone has come to apologize," John told her with a smile.

Emerald froze, her teeth clenching. After a few moments she stood, her head lowered. "I am sorry, I have no time for this," she said quietly and turned to leave. She felt someone grab her hand.

"Emerald, please. Hear him out," Teyla's voice was as kind as always.

Emerald did not move as she stared silently at the ground. Ronon watched her, starting to feel that this trip was a waste of their time. "I really must get to the shrine for the cleansing," she said softly, not wanting to stay and listen to any of them. She pulled her hand from Teyla's and continued to the door.

"Kearney has called the ceremony off. He did so before he left," she heard her mother say.

Emerald froze, feeling even more pain within her chest. Kearney, the one man she knew that loved her with all of his heart, had cancelled the ceremony. She suddenly felt a great anger for the man that sat at her table. She drew her gun and was facing them in an instant, the gun aimed at Ronon.

"This is all your fault," she hissed angrily.

Before anyone could respond, screams erupted close to the village, too close for Emerald's liking. She cursed before running out of the hut and was only met with the sight of five adult beasts on the opposite side of the village from where she stood.

"I will take care of them! You go for the ones in the forest," she heard Kearney call as she saw him make his way to the ones closer to the village.

Emerald turned and ran into Ronon. She glared, "You would do best to stay out of my way." She pushed him away and dashed inside, "Mother, get your supplies ready. I can not promise there won't be any injuries from the villagers." Her mother nodded and Emerald ran out of the hut again.

Emerald ran straight into the forest, both guns drawn and taken off of stun. She was instantly surrounded by ten of the full grown creatures.

* * *

Ronon had been given, no taken the task of going to go help Emerald. He ran quickly into the forest and didn't have to run much farther when he saw Emerald greatly out numbered by the great beasts. He watched her for a few moments, impressed by how well she fared against the six creatures.

A great rage filled Ronon as a beast swiped its paw at Emerald, sending the woman flying straight into a tree.

Emerald felt a surge of adrenaline flow through her veins as she moved quickly, killing off four of the great beasts. She landed in a crouch after flipping away from a tail and stood, shooting at another, feeling great satisfaction as the shots landed on the creatures head and ultimately killing it. She hadn't noticed another creature taking a swipe at her until it was too late. She felt the paw hit her hard, the pain shooting through the right side of her body.

Emerald let out a soft yelp of pain as the force of the attack sent her back straight into a tree. She fell to the ground, not wanting to get up because of the pain she felt coursing through her body. She knew for a fact that her back was probably messed up, a few of the vertebrae probably cracked.

Emerald started to open her eyes to see a beast right in front of her. She let out a blood curling scream as the beast picked her up in its muzzle and chomped down on her. She yelped when the beasts' teeth escaped her body and she fell to the ground. She was hardly aware of what was happening around her, only too aware of the pain she was feeling.

Emerald closed her eyes, welcoming the black instead of the red.

Ronon's rage increased as he saw one of the beasts injure Emerald further by taking her between their teeth. He began to shot at it, hitting the beast in the head each time until it let her go. He moved his way over to the now unconscious, or possibly dead, woman as he continued to shot at the remaining beasts.

Ronon killed the remaining six beasts, pausing only to catch his breath and put his gun away. He picked Emerald's guns up from the ground and looked to her. He felt a pain in his chest and stomach as he looked at the injured woman, her chest barely moving with forced breathing. He picked her up into his arms and hurried to the village.

"Ronon! What happened?" John called as he saw the two. His eyes went wide when he saw the full extent of Emerald's wounds. "We have to get her back to Atlantis."

Ronon nearly ran back to the gate, ignoring the protests of the villagers. He vaguely heard Teyla explaining that Emerald would get the best help possible from Dr. Keller. Upon hearing the doctor's name, Ronon felt a slight tug at his heart. But the rage he felt for the beasts for injuring Emerald was much greater then that slight tug at his heart.

Rodney rushed to the DHD and dialed the gate back to Atlantis, wanting to get Emerald to Dr. Keller immediately.

John and Teyla got to the gate as it opened and Ronon rushed through.

The gate room exploded with activity as people saw Emerald. Woolsey called for the medical team and not moments later Dr. Keller and a team came running in with a gurney. Ronon placed Emerald upon the table and watched as Dr. Keller rushed her to one of the surgery rooms.

* * *

Dr. Keller left the room with an exhausted look on her face. She looked up at the group that had formed outside. "I did the best I could, but I'm afraid the rest is up to her. That beast was able to do quiet a lot of damage to her, but luckily all her vital organs were barely missed. Her back and left leg are broken. I'm going to keep a close eye on her, but I don't expect her waking up anytime soon."

John frowned and gave her a look to continue.

Jennifer sighed, "Emerald is in a deep coma. I can't say whether or not she will get out of it."

Teyla glanced at the now closed door of the room before looking back to Dr. Keller. "Could we see her?" she asked softly.

Dr. Keller nodded with a small smile, "You can, but I can't say she'll hear you if you talk to her." She walked away, rubbing her neck as she went back to the infirmary.

Teyla, John, Rodney, and Ronon walked into the room, Ronon being the last to enter. Teyla went and stood on the left hand side of Emerald's head as John stood on the right.

Emerald lay on the bed hooked up to a heart monitor and another machine. A brace was holding her in one position for her back even though they all knew she wouldn't be needing it, nearly the entire upper half of her body wrapped in bandage, and her left leg in a cast.

Teyla moved a lock of red streaked brown hair out of her friends face, feeling a great sadness wash over her. They four friends stood in silence around the woman.

"Ronon, even if she does not live through this, she would not be here if it was not for you," Teyla said quietly. She lowered her lips to Emerald's forehead and placed a soft kiss there. "Get better, Emerald," she whispered before reluctantly leaving the room.

After saying their own things to Emerald, Rodney and John left.

John stopped at the door and looked back to see Ronon standing on Emerald's right side by her waist. A small smile formed on his lips before he walked away, leaving Ronon alone with Emerald.

Ronon watched the woman's face, not able to wrap his mind completely on the feelings in his chest. "You were stupid to go out there alone. It's your duty to protect your people, not die on them," he said quietly. He let out a heavy sigh and shook his head. "I'm sorry for not trusting you before. I guess I didn't really mean to be a jerk to you before, you didn't deserve that kind of treatment." He turned from the bed and started to walk away, but stopped a couple of feet from the bed. "Get better so I can try and make it up," he told her over his shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate: Atlantis, only the main plot and my character (along with some of the worlds).

AN: This chapter and another in the future are going to be... confusing... I'm trying to tie in this story with the series as it is still going. But due to the two week wait and the friggin cliff hanger they left us on (Argh!!), it is entitled to be confusing in the least. So sorry for any unnecessary headaches you may receive upon reading this, and if you haven't seen the latest episode I am warning you that this chapter does have a spoiler! Enjoy!

**Heart of Emeralds**

_

* * *

_

Three months later

Teyla let out a soft sigh as she made her way to the room Emerald was staying in while in a coma. She went everyday to tell her friend what was happening while she was... asleep.

Rodney and Dr. Keller had officially become a couple, but they still hardly saw each other with Rodney going off world a lot. And the Wraith's numbers were slowly decreasing with the internal wars between the hive ships.

Teyla hesitated at the door, not liking to see her friend the way she did. Emerald's wounds had healed a month ago but she still did not wake from the coma. Dr. Keller then started to believe that she would never wake, but upon the request of Teyla and the others, she did not pull the plug and make the 'death' official. Despite Emerald's wounds having healed, it still seemed that she was barely alive and that being hooked up to the machines was the only thing keeping her with them.

Teyla shook her head and moved her hand over the console only to have it beep at her, telling her that the door would not open. She frowned and tried it again, hoping that it was just a mistake. Again the door would not open. She tried it once more before getting worried. She turned and started walking down the hall at a quick pace. She found Dr. Keller in the infirmary and went up to her.

"The door to Emerald's current room is not opening," Teyla informed the doctor in a worried tone, her brows pulled together slightly.

Dr. Keller frowned and stood up, "Are you sure?"

Teyla nodded, "I have tried opening it three times and it will not open."

Dr. Keller nodded and went to call Woolsey to see if there was any problems when Rodney sounded on the radio.

_"Dr. Keller, you're going to want to see this,"_ he said, almost happily.

Teyla and Dr. Keller looked at each other before she responded. "What is it Rodney?"

_"Emerald."_

That one thing set the two nearly running to Emerald's room.

* * *

Emerald groaned slightly as she stirred upon the bed, her whole body stiff. She groaned again as the constant beeping from the heart monitor rang loudly in her ears. She slowly started to open her eyes, shutting them again with another groan as the room was too bright for her eyes at that moment.

Emerald lay there, trying to adjust to everything before she attempted to open her eyes once more. She blinked a few times, her vision coming into focus and noticing that she was in an isolated room with a window at the top so that people could observe those in the room. She frowned and slowly started to sit up, grimacing as her muscles and bones complained. The woman looked around and noticed that she was hooked up to a few machines. She shook her head and began pulling things off of her body and pulling a needle out of her arm. A shiver ran down her spine as she pulled the needle out and dropped it. She had always hated them as a kid and never got over it; having been in a galaxy where there were hardly no needles to none, she never did get over hating them.

Emerald frowned down at her legs covered with a hospital blanket. They wouldn't move. She was trying to swing them over the side so that she could get out of the bed, but they would not move. She then noticed that she wasn't in her own clothes but some kind of gown. The frown only deepened as she wondered who had changed her.

Emerald closed her eyes and tried to remember the last thing that had happened to her. She remembered telling Kearney why she had agreed to marry him, and then going down to see her friends with her mother, hearing her mother say that Kearney cancelled the ceremony, the screaming that alerted them all that the beasts were there. And then the rest was but a blur to her. She remembered fighting a large group of them, getting thrown into a tree and then chomped on. That's all that she remembered. But something wasn't right. She could vaguely hear the voices of her friends, but couldn't understand what they were saying.

Emerald's eyes snapped open and she looked around, desperately looking for a sign as to where she was. She studied the machines, feeling something coming up when she heard the door open. She looked over to see a wide-eyed Rodney halfway through the doorway. His mouth fell open and closed before he smiled and he tapped his ear piece.

"Dr. Keller, you're going to want to see this," he said happily into the ear piece as he made his way over to Emerald.

Emerald smiled, she was in Atlantis.

_"What is it Rodney?"_ she heard Dr. Keller ask in a confused tone.

"Emerald," was all that Rodney said. He stopped on Emerald's right side and stood next to her with a look of happiness in his eyes. "It's about time you woke up," he told her with a smile.

Emerald blinked a few times and looked around before letting her eyes fall back onto Rodney. "I'm back on Atlantis," she whispered, her voice raspy and hoarse. She looked down with a frown and started to clear her throat.

"Emerald!"

Emerald looked up and saw Dr. Keller and Teyla jogging in. Teyla rushed to the woman's side and lightly wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "It's so good to see you awake," Teyla said softly.

Emerald nodded, slightly confused, and wrapped her arms around Teyla in return before she pulled away. She looked to Dr. Keller who started to trail something over her body. She continued to watch her, not sure if she should talk again just yet.

Dr. Keller looked into Emerald's bright green orbs and smiled, "I honestly didn't think you'd made it, Emerald." At Emerald's frown and confused look in her eyes, she continued to explain what she was talking about. "You were attacked by the beasts on your planet, Ronon returned you here to Atlantis quickly. But when I finally got you patched up, you were in a deep coma. I wasn't sure you'd ever wake up," she explained softly.

Emerald nodded and looked down. After a few moments she looked up at Dr. Keller again, her eyes slightly widened.

"You've been in a coma for three months now," Dr. Keller told her.

Emerald's eyes widened fully and she looked to Rodney and Teyla for confirmation. The two nodded and Emerald's head lowered. She'd missed three months of her life.

"Did you hear anything that was said to you while you were in a coma?" Teyla asked.

Emerald looked at her in confusion, hearing the sadness in her eyes. She slowly shook her head, her lips parting slightly. "Wha...?" She looked at all three of them, their heads bowed slightly with sadness in their eyes.

"Emerald, while you were in your coma something happened," Dr. Keller started.

Emerald continued to look between all three of them.

"John is..." Teyla was cut off by someone clearing their throat.

Emerald looked over and felt her heart skip a beat. She was grateful to have disconnected herself from the heart monitor.

Ronon stood in the doorway, leaning his shoulder against it. "Don't you think she should get comfortable, Doc?" Ronon asked Dr. Keller with a slightly amused look on his face.

Emerald looked down, glaring at the blanket covering her legs.

Teyla smiled slightly and went to the corner of the room where a change of clothes were. "I brought these here after we found out your condition, just in case you did wake up," she told Emerald as she handed her the clothes.

Emerald smiled up at the Athosian leader and took the bundle into her hands. She noticed that it was the outfit she wore when she had that heated sparring match with Teyla those months passed. She then glared at her legs once more, a slight growl escaping her slightly parted lips.

Dr. Keller laughed softly, "You may not be able to move for a little while longer."

Emerald frowned and continued to glare at her legs. The four continued to watch the woman as they noticed she was trying to move her legs.

After a few minutes Emerald's legs moved slightly and she slowly swung them to the left, her back now facing her friends. She looked to Dr. Keller who then moved to the other side of the bed. Emerald took the skirt and pulled them up her legs, making sure they went into the right holes of the shorts. She hoped down as she pulled them up under the hospital like gown and stumbled. She started falling to the ground but was caught by Teyla and Dr. Keller.

"Easy now, Emerald. I think you might have to take it slow for now," Keller said softly.

Emerald shook her head and shrugged the two off as she leaned against the bed. She waited for the two to go behind her before pulling the gown up and over her head. She didn't care that others were in the room, her back was to them so she didn't think it mattered. Not to mention the fact that her hair was past her mid back now. She wrapped the top around her, lacing the front so that her breasts were covered before tying the ribbons behind her neck.

Emerald then stood and turned with a blank look at the others. She pointed to her throat and stuck her tongue out.

They stared at her blankly before Dr. Keller smiled. "I would assume you are quiet thirsty. Do you wish to go to the mess hall?"

Emerald nodded and slowly walked around the bed, stumbling slightly but refusing to allow help.

* * *

Emerald sighed happily as she was finally in her room again. She looked around and was happy to see that Teyla had left her stuff in its place, but all was clean. She smiled and went to lay upon her bed, burying her face into the pillow. She was glad to be back in her second home. Earth had long passed as her home, Cyrillt becoming her first home and now Atlantis as her second.

The chiming alerted her to someone at the door. She looked over and saw Teyla walk in, her face full of sadness.

Emerald turned and sat up, looking at her friend in confusion. "Teyla, what is wrong?" she asked her softly.

Teyla walked over to Emerald as the door closed and sat next to her upon the bed. "Emerald, something terrible happened while you were in a coma," she started after a few moments, her voice quiet and full of sadness.

Emerald frowned and turned to face Teyla, folding her legs underneath her.

Teyla looked down at her folded hands upon her lap. "John and Radak... they are missing. A few days after you were brought back, Daniel Jackson and Rodney found a secret lab. Something was activated, sending a some kind of frequency out through subspace. Beings from another planet broke through Atlantis and went for the device within the lab, taking Daniel and Rodney with them. The device was activated, its purpose was to destroy the Wraith when they entered hyperspace. But... there were some side affects," she stopped, closing her eyes. "We found out what planet Daniel and Rodney were on, but there was not a gate there, so we had to reach the Daedalus. They were out of communication range with Todd, trying to get the retro virus to work. But a hive ship jumped into hyper space and was destroyed."

Teyla shook her head and took a breath. "When we activated the gate to send a jumper through, there was a problem. There was a burst of energy coming in through the gate and we could not shut it down. We were able to divert the shield around the gate before an explosion took out all of Atlantis, if not the whole plant. But the shield was going to collapse. John ordered everyone to the edge of the city leaving him and Radak in the gate room."

Emerald shook her head, knowing where this was going. "So..." she stopped herself from continuing, tears stinging her eyes.

Teyla looked to Emerald and nodded. "The gate room has been destroyed, we are doing all that we can to fix it," she explained.

Emerald nodded and looked down at her thighs. John was gone, missing. She closed her eyes and tried to compose herself.

"Are you... Are you ok?" Teyla asked.

Emerald opened her eyes and nodded. "Tired, overwhelmed. I think I'm going to rest," she whispered.

Teyla hesitated to stand as she nodded. She wrapped Emerald in a tight embrace, "I am here if you wish to talk." She smiled at her friend before walking out of the room.

Emerald bit her bottom lip as she pushed the tears away, not wanting to cry. But it was moments later that it became too much and the tears began to fall. She moved onto her side, curled up as she softly wept for her dear friend.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate: Atlantis, only the main plot and my character (along with some of the worlds).

AN: Due to the fact that I didn't post before the last episode, I'm going to make something up for now and then bring the last episode into play later. Sorry that it took so long for me to update by the way!

* * *

**Heart of Emeralds**

* * *

Emerald looked out the window of her room, her red streaked brown hair pulled back with a black ribbon at the base of her neck. She let out a soft sigh before turning from the setting sun. It reminded her of John too much.

Emerald went and picked up a file that she had been given to help Rodney with. He had been reluctant to ask for her help but due to her travels through the galaxy and having more knowledge of the Ancients throughout the Pegasus Galaxy, she was qualified to help him. Though he really didn't like to ask for help, that much was plainly obvious to everyone.

It was when had only sat down and started to read the file once more did her door chime with the arrival of a visitor.

Emerald groaned and stood from her bed. She went to the door and waved her hand in front of the consol from the inside. The doors opened to reveal Ronon on the other side, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked down at her.

"Ronon, what are you doing here?" she asked in confusion.

Ronon shrugged, "Wanted to see if you wanted to train."

Emerald blinked a few times, a blank look on her face. She stood there for a few moments as she took in what he had said. She then smiled and looked at the file on her bed before turning her emerald green orbs to the large man. "I think I can torment Rodney for another day," she told him softly.

A slight grin formed on his face.

* * *

Emerald let out a heavy sigh as she plopped onto the ground within the gym. Her and Ronon had been there for a couple of hours training; neither giving up even if they'd lost the sparring match.

Ronon towered above her. "I forgot how well you could fight if it wasn't against half a dozen over grown monsters," he joked.

Emerald laughed softly and fell to her back so that she was lying on the ground, looking up at the man.

"That was the first time I went up against that many," she told him with a small smile before closing her eyes.

Ronon continued to watch her as something crossed his mind. "Why did he cancel the wedding?" he asked her suddenly

Emerald visibly tensed. She kept her eyes closed for a few moments longer before slowly opening them and looking up at Ronon. "Because my heart wasn't in it. I don't love him the way he wants me to. I…" she cut herself off and looked away.

She was silent for a few moments, Ronon thinking that she was going to finish what she had started to say.

Emerald shook her head and sat up. "He just didn't want to force me into a marriage that I myself did not want," she told him as she stood. She then turned and started walking away.

Ronon reached out and grabbed her arm. "Why didn't you want to marry him? You've know each other almost your whole life haven't you?" he questioned.

Emerald tried to pull her arm away but failed in doing so. She lowered her head, refusing to look at the man. "It's none of your business," she whispered.

"I should at least know something, Emerald. I'm your friend."

Emerald turned her head to him with a slight glare. "Now you want to be my friend? What happened to when we first met? What happened to the entire time I was here before? You want to try to start over but that's just not going to work, Ronon!" she told him, her voice rising with anger. She shook her head and looked down. "I left here to get away from you in the first place. It was too hard to try to get you to trust me when the distrust was so deep. You know what it feels like to feel a connection with someone but not have that connection be mutual because of distrust?" she asked as she looked up at him.

Ronon frowned, surprise taking hold of him.

Emerald took a step towards him. She got on her tiptoes and lightly pressed her lips to his. She pulled away slightly and whispered into his ear, "Goodbye." She turned and left the room quickly leaving Ronon standing there in shock.

Emerald returned to her room quickly and moved about to get ready for bed. It only took her a few moments to strip down to her bra and underwear, put the file on her desk, turn off the light and slip under the covers of her bed. "I'm going to regret that," she whispered to herself as she began to fall asleep.

* * *

Emerald mumbled softly as her eyes fluttered open. She sat up in bed with a yawn and rubbed her eyes. She looked at the window to see that it was still dark outside. She groaned and glared at the door.

A soft chiming sounded again, the noise that woke her up.

Emerald got out of bed, not caring that she was nearly naked. She glanced around for a second to find her robe just in case it wasn't Teyla or Jennifer. Her robe was nowhere to be found. She shrugged it off and went to answer her door.

"What the hell is so…" she drifted off as she looked up into the eyes of Ronon.

The two stared at each other for a long time, Ronon looking at her exposed body.

A shiver ran through Emerald as she saw a lustful look appear in his eyes. Something took over her at that moment and she pulled him into her room. The door closed as she wrapped her arms around Ronon's neck and pressed her lips to his.

Ronon's arms wrapped around Emerald's waist and pulled her close to his body as he kissed her back.

The softest of moans escaped Emerald's vocals as she felt Ronon against her, feeling him become hard.

Emerald jumped up and wrapped her legs around Ronon's waist. She deepened the kiss as she moved her hips slightly, grinding ever so slightly against him.

A growl escaped Ronon's vocals and he walked over to her bed. He pried her legs from his waist and dropped her onto the bed.

Emerald looked up at Ronon with her arms above her head. She squirmed slightly under his heated gaze, arching her back slightly as a pleasurable tingle filled her body from the look he had in his eyes.

Ronon pulled his shirt off and got onto the bed, hovering over Emerald.

"What caused you to come see me this late at night?" Emerald asked softly, her voice slightly husky with lust.

Ronon leaned down and began to trail kisses from her neck and down her chest to her breasts. "I wanted to say sorry," he whispered huskily between kisses.

Emerald moaned softly as Ronon pulled her bra off quickly and kissed her nipples, flicking them softly with his tongue.

Ronon smirked and took one of her supple nipples into his mouth and began to suck on it, his tongue flicking at it.

Emerald moaned and arched her back as pleasure filled her, moisture pooling between her legs.

Ronon moved to her other breast and began to do the same thing as he did to the other one. He reached up and gripped her exposed breast, his fingers pulling and twisting her nipple softly.

Emerald could not stop the moans of pleasure that escaped her parted lips. She arched her back as she squirmed ever so slightly beneath him. She closed her eyes as she bathed in the pleasure he was giving her.

Ronon pulled his lips from her nipple and began to trail kisses down her body. He pulled back, sitting up as he worked her panties off of her hips. He watched her, smirking as he turned his eyes from hers and down to her now exposed womanhood. He moved his hand up her leg as he returned his eyes to hers, his hand moving from her outer thigh to her inner thigh.

Emerald gasped softly as she felt Ronon's fingers touch her woman hood. She closed her eyes as he worked the lips apart and began to rub her nub. She moaned and arched her back. It was only when she felt him push in three fingers that something clicked in her mind.

Emerald sat up quickly and pushed his arm away from her. "No, stop," she whispered, her eyes wide. She moved and pulled her blanket up to cover her body. "You shouldn't be here," she told him, her brows pulling together.

Ronon frowned at her. "What are you talking about? We both want this," he told her softly.

Emerald shook her head. "No. We can't do this. I'm leaving tomorrow," she told him, her voice shaking slightly.

Ronon glared at her, "Since when?"

Emerald looked down. "Since I told you goodbye earlier tonight," she whispered.

"Why did you decide that you're leaving?"

Emerald was silent as she stared at her blanket, clutching the cloth to her chest.

"Why, Emerald? I know that you…" he was cut off by Emerald answering.

"Because I'm in love with Daniel!" she exclaimed, closing her eyes as her shoulders shook. She didn't like lying and was grateful that no one on Atlantis knew that when she lied, she cried.

Ronon stared at her with wide eyes, confused at what she just said and why she was crying. He sat there for a few more moments before taking his shirt off of the bed and leaving as he pulled it on.

Emerald leaned forward as she sobbed quietly. She hated to lie and she hated it even more now that she had lied to Ronon.

* * *

Ronon glared ahead as he walked through the deserted parts of Atlantis. He couldn't believe that he had been rejected by two women in the same week.

Ronon stopped walking and closed his eyes. Jennifer rejecting him had stung, but Emerald rejecting him was similar to being shot with his gun in the chest. He rubbed his face with his hands and shook his head.

It had been his fault. If he had just trusted her when she first arrived, none of this would have happened. But he hadn't trusted her. He didn't give her the chance to prove herself to her, hadn't given her the chance to show that she was honest and trustworthy. Ronon knew that if he had trusted her, everything might have been different.

Ronon turned and started back for his room. "I should've just listened to John," he mumbled to himself.

"Damn right you should have you idiot. And I hope you know she was lying," a familiar voice said from behind him.

Ronon turned quickly to see his missing friend. "John."

* * *

Emerald began packing when she woke up the next morning. She was going to be true to her word. She was going to leave today. Atlantis had a Stargate so she could return home to Cyrillt. But at that moment, she was fighting between returning to Earth and obtaining a new identity or staying within the Pegasus Galaxy and obtaining a new identity.

As Emerald pushed her last article of clothing into her bag she made up her mind. She pulled the bag over her shoulder and made her way to the gate room where she knew Woolsey would be.

Emerald didn't want to say goodbye to anyone. She would leave with the memory of smiles on their faces. Minus Woolsey, Chuck, and Ronon.

* * *

Sorry it's so short! I wanted to get it up as soon as possible for you guys! Besides, I wanted to leave it on a couple of hanging parts… I have something shocking planned for how John and Radak are back! I decided to not go with the show on this one. For John and Radak that is… Hope you enjoyed!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate: Atlantis, only the main plot and my character (along with some of the worlds).

* * *

**Heart of Emeralds**

* * *

Years passed as Atlantis continued to fight against the Wraith. Exactly three years passed since Emerald left Atlantis to return to Earth.

During those three years the Asurans had made their presence known to Atlantis. Woolsey spoke with the Asuran Elizabeth and they came to a peace agreement. The Asurans are now living on their made planet from the rubble of their previous planet, living peacefully with humans as they learn the human ways and try to get to Ascension.

The Azgard from the Pegasus Galaxy were still missing and still trying to destroy the Wraith.

* * *

Ronon rolled his eyes as Rodney continued to talk about some project. He and John had been trying to figure out exactly how he felt about Emerald for three years and had just figured out that he had strong feelings for the woman.

"Are you even listening to me Ronon?" Rodney asked.

Ronon looked at him blankly.

Rodney shook his head, "Of course you're not." He walked ahead of Ronon and then went to his lab.

Ronon shrugged and continued walking towards the gym where John would be waiting.

* * *

A woman with emerald green eyes sat in a restaurant with three other women talking and laughing. They were all coworkers on a day off having fun.

"So, Via, do you think you and Kevin will hook up?" the blond woman asked the emerald-eyed woman.

Via looked at her with the smallest of smiles. "No, we aren't," she told them strongly.

The red headed woman laughed softly, "Well you sound certain. Did he already ask you out?"

Via shook her head, the smile still on her glossed lips but her eyes showing slight sadness. "No he didn't. It's just I… I have feelings for someone else," she told them softly as she looked down at her salad.

Her three companions looked at each other and then to their friend.

"What happened?"

"Did he dump you?"

"Is he in jail?"

Via laughed softly and shook her head.

"Did he beat you and no matter what you still have feelings for him?"

The emerald-eyed woman shook her head again. "It's complicated," she told them before working on finishing her Caesar salad.

"What's his name then?"

Via smiled softly as she said the name, her voice soft, "Ronon."

"Where is he?"

"Far, far away."

The three girls laughed. "Sounds like something from Star Wars."

Via couldn't stop her smile from growing. _You have no idea_, she thought to herself.

* * *

"Ronon, are you sure you want to do this? She could have changed a lot, probably got married," John told his friend as they made their way to the gate room.

Ronon nodded. "I have to let her now. I'll admit I messed up, John. But I want her to at least know that I know that and that I'm sorry," he told him.

The two walked in silence the rest of the way, John nodding to Woolsey when the two arrived.

John and Ronon walked through the gate and continued walking down the ramp on Earth. They nodded to those who greeted them, Ronon hardly paying attention to them.

"I must say I was surprised that you came. Via, I mean Emerald hasn't so much as uttered a word about any of you on Atlantis, not even if it's just the two of us," Daniel told the two as they flew from Colorado to California.

"Huh, I say I'm hurt. What about you Ronon?" John asked as he looked to the larger man.

Ronon just simply glanced at his friend before looking away.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Via!" everyone in the room yelled.

Via laughed and embraced everyone. She had just arrived at work and had gone to the break room to put her things away when her coworkers surprised her. There was a large cake on one of the tables and a few presents on another. "I told you all I didn't want this done! Nothing for my birthday!" she laughed.

Everyone just laughed at her and continued to help celebrate the occasion before thy all had to get back to work.

Via couldn't stop from laughing as she opened the couple of boxes. A new laptop, a new little stereo for her ipod, new Cd's, and a nice red leather jacket were the gifts that she had been given. She returned downstairs after clocking in and grabbing a walkie-talkie.

The day went uneventfully as she helped customers around the store and helped with little tasks here and there. She had to help train someone for a couple of hours but that was the only thing that she really had to think upon. The rest of the time her mind was listing the pros and cons of visiting Atlantis for her "twenty fifth" birthday.

By the time she clocked out at ten and went to her car she had decided that she would continue to live without being part of the greater part of existence that was the Pegasus Galaxy and her home.

"Emerald, it's good to see you. How long has it been?" a familiar voice called from the left.

Via stopped and turned to see John and Ronon walking over to her. She stood completely still, her hand poised to unlock her car door.

It wasn't until they had stopped only a couple of feet from her that she spoke.

"I don't go by that name," she told them before turning back to her car and unlocking it. She unlocked the back door and set the bag of gifts inside.

"What's the occasion?" John asked.

Via glanced at him. "It's been exactly three years since I returned to Earth and obtained a new identity. I'm twenty five to everyone here," she told them before starting to get in the car.

"Emerald wait," John called as he held her door open.

"I told you, I don't go by that name," she hissed before pulling to close her door.

Ronon stepped up and helped John to keep the door open. The two stared at each other, memories of that night replaying in their minds.

Via looked away, "You have five minutes. I have somewhere to be."

"Well, it's Ronon who should be doing the talking. Go ahead," he stepped away as he motioned Ronon forward.

Ronon glanced at him before looking to Via. "I'm sorry," he told her.

Via looked at him for a few seconds before looking away.

"I just want you to know that I know I messed up. I was stupid to have thought that you weren't trustworthy," he told her quietly.

John glanced at them over his shoulder as his back was to them.

Via didn't say anything, just kept looking out the windshield blankly.

After a few minutes of quiet Ronon spoke again. "I just wanted to let you know," he told her before shutting the door. He turned towards John and walked away.

Via rolled down her window when she turned the car on. "I'm going to a club tonight to celebrate with a couple of my friends. Do you two want to come with?" she asked the two men.

The two looked back at her to see that she was smiling.

"We'll have to stop by my place so that I can change out of my uniform. You two look perfect for a club," she said with a smile.

John and Ronon looked at each other in a silent conversation before looking to Via.

"Sure," John said as they went back to the car.

Via smiled at the man carding people at the front. "Hey Kevin, my friend here isn't… from around here," she told her would-be-boyfriend as she pulled Ronon forward by the arm. "I swear he's over twenty one," she told the man.

Ronon and Kevin stared each other down, both nearly the same size.

"Kevin please?" Via begged, giving him the cutest pouting look she could muster.

The man's mistake was looking at her, even if it was only for the shortest of a second. He sighed and turned, allowing the three into the club.

Via laughed gleefully and hugged Kevin, "Thanks, Kevin. We'll go out for a drink sometime, my treat."

Via walked into the club with John and Ronon on either side of her.

Via was so wrapped up in talking with her friend Danielle the first couple of hours at their table that she didn't realize John and Ronon talking. She would look up when Danielle would bring them into the conversation. When it came to Ronon's story John gave her a vague story he came up with. She was on her sixth Smirnoff when someone tapped on her shoulder.

Via frowned slightly. She was sitting next to the wall so the only person that could have tapped on her shoulder was John. But he'd just been saying her name if he wanted her attention.

Instead of seeing John she saw Ronon.

"Dance?" he asked her.

Via stared at him for a moment before scooting out of her seat. She hadn't gotten up the entire time and felt the full force of the amount of alcohol she had taken in. She stumbled forward and felt Ronon wrap his arms around her waist. She looked up at him, her hands on his chest.

"Do I have to call you..."

Via smiled and rested her head on his chest. "I prefer you did here," she whispered to him.

Ronon nodded pulled Via's face up so that she was looking up at him. "You still want to dance?" he asked her softly.

Via thought for a moment before wrapping her arms up around his neck with a grin. "Not really, but I don't want to make a scene in front of my friends," she whispered as she pressed herself closer to him.

Ronon closed his eyes as he tried to ignore the pleasure and want the rushed through him.

There was laughing from their table. "Oh yeah, she's a drink away from drunk. Someone want to take her home?" Danielle asked with a smile.

John stepped up and took Via's purse. "We will," he told her as he dug through his friend's purse to find her wallet.

Danielle waved her hand. "On me. It was nice to meet the two of you," she told them with a smile.

Via sighed softly, the sound almost a moan as she kissed Ronon's collar bone, nipping at it slightly.

Ronon tried his hardest not to react to her.

John nodded to Danielle, "Likewise."

The three left the club, Ronon holding Via in his arms. John glanced back at the two and chuckled.

Via had pushed Ronon's hair to the side and was nibbling at his ear, kissing just below his ear and along his jaw. Ronon was biting the inside of his cheek, still trying not to react to her.

As John drove back to Via's house he had found it very entertaining how she wouldn't leave Ronon alone despite him being in the front seat. After a good few minutes of Via trying to get her hands into his pants, John forced his friend into the backseat with the horny woman.

"I don't want to hear a single thing," John warned with a shake of his head, a slight grin on his lips.

And he didn't.

John stopped the car in front of the apartment complex and looked back to see Via upon Ronon's lap as she kissed his neck lightly.

Ronon ignored the questioning look John was giving him and got out of the car, Via in his arms.

"Stay with me tonight. I won't regret anything," Via whispered quietly so that only Ronon could hear her.

Ronon forced away the chill that wanted to go through him.

John caught up to them as he walked inside and down the hall towards Via's apartment.

"I'll stay in the living room," John said once they got inside.

Ronon nodded and walked through the dark apartment to the end of the hall where Via's room was.

John shook his head with a sigh as he closed and locked the door. "I really hope they don't do anything they're going to regret," he muttered to himself. He walked into the living room and went to the couch. He took his shoes off and settled into the cushions, pulling the blanket from the back of the couch on top of him. His eyes closed and he waited only a few minutes for sleep to take over him.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate: Atlantis, only the main plot and my character (along with some of the worlds).

AN: This chapter is only a lemon. You don't necessarily need to know what happens so you may skip it if you want.

**Heart of Emeralds**

Ronon closed the door behind him once he was in Via's room.

Via moved her face slightly and took his earlobe lightly between her teeth as she nibbled on it, obtaining a soft growl from the man.

Ronon went over to the bed after his eyes adjusted to the darkness and pried her off of him. He set her onto the bed and got on top of her, keeping her hands at her sides.

"We aren't doing anything, Emerald. You're drunk and I don't want you to regret anything when you wake up in the morning," Ronon told her.

Emerald whimpered softly, "Ronon, I won't regret it. I don't want to wait for this. I want you Ronon, I really want you." She pried her arms from his grip and reached up to cup his face lightly between her hands. "Ronon, I won't regret a single thing we do tonight. I promise," she whispered before leaning up and kissing his lips softly.

Ronon was not able to stop himself from kissing her back. He had wanted this for three years, wanted to feel her lips against his, to feel her body against his, to feel how much she wanted him. He deepened the kiss as he moved his hand down her still clothed body.

Emerald moaned softly into the kiss, moving her hands from Ronon's face down to the hem of his shirt. She tugged at it until Ronon pulled his lips from hers as she pulled his shirt off. He quickly claimed her lips once more as he moved his hands behind her to the zipper of her strapless dress.

Emerald arched her back slightly to help Ronon as she gripped his sides. She was relieved to feel him pull the dress from her body and throw it away. She vaguely heard it smack into the wall and fall to the ground lightly.

Ronon pulled his lips from hers once more and moved them onto her neck. He kissed his way down her chest as he felt for the clasp of her strapless bra behind her.

"Front clasp," Emerald breathed.

Ronon pulled away slightly and looked down to see that there was a different kind of clasp in the front. He grinned and worked it off, staring at the ample breasts that greeted him. He moved down and took a nipple into his mouth, sucking on it with no restraint.

Emerald moaned and arched her back, her hand on the back of Ronon's head to hold him in place. She squirmed beneath him slightly as he continued to pleasure her breasts, one hand working the breast that he wasn't kissing, licking, and sucking on.

Ronon moved his other hand down Emerald's body and slipped it into her lace panties. He parted the lips with two fingers and let the middle finger rub her slightly swollen wet nub. This caused Emerald to gasp in surprise and moan louder. He grinned against her breast and rubbed her nub harder, enjoying the feel of her beneath him.

It was only when Emerald begged him to stop teasing did he sit up, pulling his hand from her soaked panties.

Emerald panted, her head turned to the side as she tried to catch her breath.

"You really want this?" Ronon asked as he watched her.

Emerald opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him. She smiled softly, "More than anything."

Ronon nodded and stood from the bed. The two watched each other as he began to pull his pants and boxers off.

Emerald bit her lip hard and stifled a soft moan. To her, he was huge. She wanted him inside her, but at the same time she was slightly scared of having him. She looked up at Ronon and nodded, "Please."

Ronon moved onto the bed and crawled on top of her. He pulled her panties off and flicked them off of the bed with her bra. "Don't expect me to be gentle the entire time," he warned her.

Emerald nodded and wrapped her arms lightly around his torso.

Ronon took a breath before positioning his dick at her dripping entrance. He began to push into her, enjoying the moans escaping her vocals. It took a few agonizingly slow seconds before he was fully inside her. He paused, his eyes watching for any signs of rejection on Emerald's face. All that he saw was pure pleasure.

Emerald opened her closed eyes and looked up to Ronon. She nodded as she spread her legs completely.

Ronon did not hesitate to begin moving. He was slow and gentle for the first few minutes, taking great pleasure in the tightness of her and the moans of pleasure escaping her parted lips. Ronon began to thrust harder and faster into her, her moans increasing in volume and pace.

Emerald arched her back, her nails digging into Ronon's back as she writhed with pleasure beneath him. She bit her lip to keep from getting too loud, telling him to go faster or harder when she wanted more.

It took Ronon only a good five minutes to have Emerald biting back her soft screams of pleasure.

Ronon continued to thrust in and out of her, even after her body shook with her orgasm multiple times. It was after her fourth covulsion that he was overcome by his own orgasm. It came up so fast that he shot his load into her with a groan.

Ronon pulled himself from Emerald and collapsed next to her.

Emerald turned onto her side and cuddled into him. "You don't... have to worry," she panted.

Ronon turned his face to look at her. "What?"

"You came inside me. You don't have to worry about it. I'm on birth control, hardly a chance that you just got me pregnant," she told him softly. She leaned closer to him and kissed him, moving him so that she could cuddle into his chest.

Ronon sighed and pulled the comforter over them. He wrapped his arms around her body and held her close. He didn't want to move, didn't want to ever let her go now that she was in his arms.

As the two began to drift off into sleep, Emerald muttered something that would leave Ronon at a lose for words in the morning.

"I love you."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate: Atlantis, only the main plot and my character (along with some of the worlds).

AN: Sorry for such a long delay! This was supposed to be a Christmas/New Year's special but I obviously didn't get it out in time but that's why I have a double whammy!

Heart of Emeralds

Ronon woke to the sun shining in through the window. He groaned and tightened his grip around what he was holding. He was shocked to hear a soft sigh right before feeling a soft, warm body move against him.

Ronon opened his eyes and looked down to see Emerald fast asleep in his arms, her back to his chest. Memories of what had happened between them last night replayed in his mind. A grin formed on his lips as he propped himself up slightly with one arm, his head resting in the palm of his hand. He began to watch Emerald as she slept, her smooth face calm and peaceful, the hint of a smile on her lips.

After a few minutes she began to stir, her eye brows furrowed together slightly before she clenched her eyes shut. Emerald moaned in complaint and rolled onto her other side without moving from her spot. She moved to curl up but was stopped by Ronon putting his other hand on her knee.

"You might not want to do that," he told her.

Emerald opened her eyes and looked up to her bed mate. "Oh... I... Uh... I'm sorry," she stammered, looking down to his chest as a blush colored her sun kissed cheeks.

Ronon chuckled softly and leaned down to plant a kiss on her head. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him. Emerald relaxed into him immediately, a soft sigh escaping her lips.

This brought something back from last night, something that she had muttered right before they both fell asleep.

_"I love you."_

Ronon frowned slightly and looked down to her to see that her eyes were closed.

"Emerald, you said something last night. Did you mean it?" he asked her curiously.

Emerald frowned and looked up at him, her mouth open to clearly tell him that she hadn't said anything. But then her body tensed and her eyes went wide, her mouth hanging open in shock.

"Oh goodness," she breathed. She turned quickly and jumped out of bed, grabbing the silk robe that rested on the back of her desk chair.

Ronon sat up quickly. "Emerald, you said you wouldn't regret anything. Do you regret telling me that?" he asked, slightly angered and hurt by her actions.

Emerald would not look at him as she turned to face him and the door. "I didn't mean to tell you that," she said as she rushed to the door.

Ronon growled and went for his clothes. He only pulled on his boxers and pants before rushing out into the hallway after Emerald.

"Emerald, hold on. What do you mean you didn't mean to say that?" he growled a little louder than necessary as he followed the woman into the kitchen.

"Ronon, I'm sorry. But I didn't intend for anything to... to go on longer than last night," she confessed as she walked towards the fridge.

John was sitting up from the couch, grumbling in protest to the noise.

Ronon growled and pushed Emerald against the wall and forced her to look at him. "What are you talking about?" he hissed.

"Whoa, hold..." John started as he appeared in the kitchen door way.

"I don't intend to return home!" yelled to Ronon, her emerald orbs filling with tears.

"... it..." John finished, his face clearly showing that he was shocked at what his friend had just said.

Ronon let her go, his eyes full of horror and pain. "Why?" he whispered.

Emerald looked away. "I had made up my mind last night before you two showed up. I... I like being here," she told them as her voice wavered and the tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"You're lying," the two men said at the same time.

Emerald shook her head as she looked to the ground. "N-no, I'm... I'm not," she forced out as she tried not to sob.

"You said you love me," Ronon said as he reached up and brushed her tears away.

John's mouth opened in shock as he heard what Ronon said.

"I can't, Ronon. I just can't," she sobbed as she covered her face with her hands. She pushed passed the two men and ran to her room.

John and Ronon flinched as they heard her door slam. The two stood in silence for a long time, waiting for her sobs to quiet.

After almost half an hour John let out a sigh. "Let me go talk to her. I might be able to talk some sense into her," he told his friend before walking towards Emerald's room.

John stopped at the door and knocked lightly. "Emerald, can I come in?" he asked softly. He waited for a few minutes, listening intently to any noise made from the other side of the door.

"Yes," he heard faintly from the woman on the other side.

John walked into the room and closed the door behind him. He shuddered from the lingering smell of sex in the room, though the fresh smell of strawberries and vanilla overpowered it. He looked to the window and saw Emerald standing there looking out at the park across the street.

"The strawberry spray wasn't enough. Vanilla mixes well with strawberries and they work rather well to block out the smell," she told him quietly, her voice slightly rasping from her intense sobbing.

John walked over to her and took her into his arms. "I'm so very sorry for leaving you," he told her softly.

"How did you come back? I thought you two were dead," she whispered as she turned and hugged her friend.

"It's a funny thing really. Radak and I spent a lot of time with some Ancients. One of them helped us to ascend. But we both decided that we were needed more here. And I couldn't leave you to ruin a perfectly good chance at happiness," he told her softly as he kissed the top of her head. "You love Daniel my ass," he chuckled.

Emerald pulled back and looked at him in shock, "You heard that?"

John grinned, "Saw it actually. And you know, can't say I want to see you naked again. It's weird seeing you topless. I'll admit that at first I would have hooked up with you in an instant but now, the thought seems wrong. You're more like a little sister." He smiled and pulled away from her, ruffling her still messed up hair. "Now come on, tell me why you lied back there," he said as he took a seat in her desk chair.

Emerald frowned and turned from him, looking out the window again.

It was a long while until she finally answered him. "I just can't deal with being hurt. That's why I left. I thought that if I returned to Earth I could just forget everything," she admitted softly. "But I've been having nightmares every night. It's always about the Wraith. I can't stand not helping with the war and it hurts to not be able to talk about it with anyone. But... I really have decided to stay here. I can hide from our world for a good amount of time and not be bothered, it's a relief," she told John quietly.

John sighed in frustration, "Emerald you can't run from who you are. You will always be Emerald, not this Via. You belong in the Pegasus Galaxy where you can do the most damage."

Emerald shook her head, "John I..."

"He really does miss you, Em. He's been beating himself up over it all. I'm starting to get really worried," he told her quickly.

Emerald stopped, closing her mouth quickly. She continued to stare out of her window, seeing everything but not seeing anything at the same time. It was still all so different from what she was used to, despite having been from Earth in the first place.

"Give me until December. If I don't return by then, then assume the worst has happened," she told him blankly.

John knew that that was the best he was going to get. It was the best anyone could get from her. He hugged the woman, kissing the top of her head. "I'll let him know," he whispered before exiting the room.

Ronon was waiting at the end of the hall. He stood straight as he heard Emerald's door open. "So?" he asked John.

John sighed as he went to the couch and sat down once more. "She said give her until December, if she doesn't return by then we assume the worst," he told his friend.

Ronon growled and went towards Emerald's room. John wasn't even going to protest.

Ronon stormed into the room to find it empty. Though the bathroom door was closed and the shower was now on. "Emerald," he called as he closed the main door and went to open the bathroom door.

Locked.

Ronon growled and went to bust it down when he heard Emerald's voice from the other side of the wood.

"Please Ronon. I need to think, just go, please," she nearly begged, her voice barely audible over the running water and through the wood.

Ronon hesitated, "Emerald. Let me see you, once more."

It wasn't for another ten minutes that he got his answer. He was ready to just leave, his heart sunken to his stomach but his face blank.

The water finally turned off and Emerald opened the door, her wet hair pulled up messily into a semi bun. She was holding her silk robe to her body as she looked up at the large man that she loved.

Ronon felt his heart clench at the sight of her, along with another part of him lower. She looked down right sexy right out of the shower. He reached out towards her, wanting to kiss her until she agreed to go back with him. He wanted nothing more than to be with her in bed for the rest of the day.

Emerald looked away, wrapping her arms around herself. "Ronon, please don't look at me like that. It's hard enough seeing you right now," she told him quietly.

Ronon pulled her into his arms and bent down to kiss her neck. "Does seeing me make you want to come back?" he asked huskily as he nipped at her neck.

Emerald bit back a moan and reluctantly moved away. "Yes, it does. But I need until December. It's only a couple of months away. We can wait until then," she told him. She met his eyes and got on her tip toes to plant a kiss on his lips.

Before Ronon could respond she pulled away and literally threw him out of her room.

John looked down the hall and started laughing as he saw Ronon on the ground and Emerald closing her bedroom door. A moment later she tossed his stuff out, a small smile on her lips. "It looks like that's our cue to leave," John laughed.

Ronon stood and went to her door. He leaned against it and closed his eyes, imagining Emerald in his arms. "I love you too," he whispered before grabbing his stuff and heading out into the living room.

Emerald sat on her bed, eyes wide and filled with tears as her hands covered her mouth. She didn't want to believe what Ronon had said, but she knew it was true. She knew deep in her heart that Ronon wasn't lying and that she hadn't just been hearing things. After a few moments she shot up off of the bed and ran out of her room to stop them.

Emerald was greeted with an empty apartment. She went to the door and threw it open, finding the hallway empty as well.

Emerald went back into her apartment and closed the door, locking it behind her. It was going to be a long two months.

-----

Ronon paced his room for the thousandth time that day. It was the fourth week into December and Emerald still hadn't returned. He had tried to go back to Earth nearly every day but John would stop him each time.

John would say that he was worried as much as he was but Ronon wouldn't believe it. He was convinced that no one was as worried as him.

His door chimed before the doors opened to show John. "We have a gift," he told the big man with a grin.

Ronon shrugged and went towards the window.

"It's from Emerald," he told him.

Ronon looked at him quickly, his heart clenching at her name. He then shrugged and looked out the window.

John sighed, "Ronon, it's useless for you to pretend you don't care. We all know that you do."

Ronon glanced at John. "What is it?" he questioned, trying to hide the fact that he was excited.

John moved into the room and handed him an envelope with his name on it. "It was a pine tree with it's roots still attached. She wants it on the main land soon, with the decorations she sent. There was a stack of letters for everyone, not all of them were from her, most of them were from family members. This is probably why she wanted a few months to come back," John told him.

Ronon took the envelope and looked to John. "Is she here right now?"

John shook his head. "When the Daedalus said they had something for us I thought it was Emerald. But it seems she's coming back the same way she left," he said before turning and walking out. "I expect you to be in the mess hall for dinner," was the last thing he said before the doors closed.

Ronon opened the envelope and pulled out the piece of paper that was inside. He opened the letter and began to read what Emerald had wrote.

_Hey there big guy,_

_I'm sorry for the pain I put you through. After what I had been through as a child I guess I was pretty traumatized. That night you and John had shown up I had told myself that I was ready to stay on Earth and live with the pain that came with remembering you. It was a tough decision but I was ready to live a long and lonely life._

_But then you two showed up and it seemed that someone wanted me to change my mind. And I started to, but I didn't want to change my mind. That's what I meant when I told you I didn't mean to say what I did that night. I had hoped that it would be similar to a one night stand, that I could convince you to just leave and things would go back to the way they were before you showed up. But waking up next to you, it's something that I enjoyed. As the days passed after you and John left, I grew sad that I wasn't waking up next to you._

_I wanted to stop you two that day. After I heard your words I wanted nothing more than to leave right then with you. But that wouldn't have been the responsible thing. I had things to close out and things to finish before I could return to Atlantis and be with you. It only took me two weeks to finish closing things up and I went back to Stargate Command. It was a whole lot easier to get a hold of everyone's information that way and get a letter from their loved ones._

_I had thought long and hard about what to get you for Christmas. I knew you probably knew about it from John and the others. But what I settled on is still a surprise._

_Be at the Control Room at midnight._

_Emerald_

Ronon closed the letter and went to sit down on the bed. He closed his eyes as a small smile formed on his lips. He knew for a fact that Emerald was returning that night. How she had planned this all nearly perfectly was a mystery, but it was a good mystery.

-----

Ronon paced his room as he waited for the time to pass. He had been anxious all throughout dinner and it had bugged his team. But he couldn't tell them exactly why he was anxious. They knew he was probably anxious about when Emerald would show up, but that was only part of it.

She was showing up that night and he was anxious to have her in his arms; to have her in his bed.

Ronon looked to the clock he had in his room to see that it was a quarter till. He thought about how she would react to seeing him earlier than midnight.

Ronon turned to the door and walked out of his room. He didn't care how she would react. He needed to be in the control room when she got there.

The halls were empty as he walked through them. This was expected with the late hour. But as he got to the control room, he was surprised that empty as well.

Nearly empty.

The room was lite up by the active Stargate. He didn't know how long it had been active, or if it was an incoming or an outgoing. He walked towards the steps and slowly walked down them.

The gate shut off as he walked a few feet from the steps. He frowned and looked up to the control panels. No one was there. He looked back to the Stargate and glared at it. Emerald wasn't there.

"You aren't supposed to be here this early," a voice said from behind him. It was the voice he had been longing to hear for months now.

Ronon turned around and looked down at Emerald. His eyes went wide as he saw what she was in. Hardly anything.

Emerald was wearing a red corset top with black laces on the side, a white off the shoulder top underneath it that flared out slightly at the bottom of the corset. A dark green skirt hugged low on her hips and fell to the ground. Ronon noticed that it was slightly see through, a pair of black shorts showing through before just her legs.

Ronon looked to her eyes to see that they were outlined in black with a shimmer on her eyelids. Her lips were glossed, their natural pink showing through it beautifully.

"I was able to get Chuck to leave for a little while. It wasn't very hard, anyone would do absolutely anything after I've been gone and after what I got them all for Christmas," she told him softly.

Ronon pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. "Don't leave without me again. Understand?" his voice was soft.

Emerald smiled softly and wrapped her arms around him, closing her eyes as she took in his scent. She had missed his smell, the smell of a hard working man with a hint of the wilderness. She looked up to him and smiled, "I don't think I could ever leave you."

Ronon grinned and claimed her lips. Emerald returned the kiss happily, relaxing into him completely.

After a few moments he pulled away. "Let's go to my room," he whispered huskily into her ear.

Emerald shivered slightly, warmth pooling between her legs. She nodded as her eyes drifted open. "Let's go to our room," she told him.

Pride filled Ronon's eyes as he lead Emerald to his, their room.

Emerald held onto him, her face buried in his chest as she tried to keep her thoughts from what was going to happen. It was enough just knowing that they were finally together.

(Past this part is going to be a lemon. You can skip it if you want.)

Ronon lead Emerald into the room and let her go. Emerald went to look out the window and frowned. "I like the view better from my old room," she complained before looking to him with a pout.

The pout faded as she saw the look on his face. It was a possessive, lustful, and playful look. A look that fueled the playful, flirtatious side of her. She turned to him and went into a crouch, a grin on her full lips. "Haven't spared with you in a while. No restrictions," she told him, the grin never leaving her lips.

Ronon couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his lips. Without any warning he leapt for her, nearly taking her off guard.

Emerald jumped into the air, dodging his attack. Ronon turned quickly and grabbed onto her ankle, slamming her back to the ground. She let out a soft moan in pain as Ronon pinned her to the ground. His locks fell around them as he grinned down at her. "I was expecting a better fight," he told her, his voice still husky.

Emerald grinned, "You haven't won yet." She reached down and lightly grabbed his nearly hard member and fondled it slightly.

Ronon groaned and glared at her. "I said no restrictions," she whispered as she flipped him off of her. She jumped up and grinned. "Don't think you're going to win this one, baby," she told him in her usual sexy and taunting voice.

Ronon jumped up and grinned, "Two can play at that game."

Emerald was able to block the next few kicks, noticing that he was using every chance he could to get closer. Ronon caught Emerald completely off guard and got right in front of her. He reached down and rubbed her through the thin cloth of her skirt and booty shorts.

Emerald gasped and let out a soft moan. She shook her head quickly and threw a punch to Ronon's stomach. He gasped and took a couple of steps back as Emerald tried to shake of her nearly consuming lust.

Ronon looked up at her and could see in her eyes that she wanted so bad to give into him already. But the look disappeared quickly and she lunged for him. Ronon dodged her attacks, flinching slightly as she landed a few kicks to his sides and a couple of punches to his chest and stomach. After a few minutes he changed into offense and began attacking her.

Emerald backed up, blocking his attacks and showing no pain when he landed a hit. As he finally landed a good blow to her left thigh her legs hit the bed and she fell onto it with a slight gasp in surprise.

Ronon grinned and pinned her to the bed using his entire body. "It would seem that I have won," he told her, his voice even more husky than before.

Emerald looked up at him, her green eyes clouded over with lust. "Yes, it seems you have," she replied in a seductive tone of voice.

Ronon moved down and kissed her neck, licking and nipping at the flesh softly. Emerald let out a soft moan as she turned her head to the side. She couldn't stop the images of what they would soon be doing from her mind and it soon began to make her even more hot and bothered. Ronon grinned as he felt her wriggle beneath him. He kissed over her shoulder and released her wrists to start undoing her corset.

Emerald moaned softly and moved his hand to the opposite side of the ties to show him the zipper. Ronon undid the zipper and was grateful to see that there was only one top. He pulled the cloth from her and tossed it to the side, not bothering to see where it landed.

Ronon pulled away from leaving a bruise on the base of her neck to gaze upon her breasts. He absolutely loved how perfect they seemed, big enough to have them fit perfectly in his hand and extremely soft, the nipples pink and currently perky.

Emerald gasped as she felt Ronon's tongue flick on of her nipples, her back arching slightly. She moaned softly as Ronon began to suck on her nipple, his tongue flicking at it. After a few minutes he moved to the other nipple, causing Emerald to whimper softly as she moaned.

Ronon pulled away and moved down, pulling off her slip on shoes as he slowly kissed down her chest and stomach. He pulled down both her skirt and booty shorts and tossed them with her top. Ronon growled softly as he smelt Emerald, smelt her arousal. It was intoxicating and drove him farther into his lust. He moved her so that she was lying properly on the bed, her legs spread apart.

Emerald moaned as she felt Ronon's breath against her, the heat alone teasing her. Ronon grasped her thighs and massaged them as he lowered his mouth to her opening and moved his tongue between her lips.

Emerald gasped and arched her back, squirming slightly as Ronon's tongue licked and teased her clit. Ronon watched Emerald as he continued to lick her clit, feeling proud that he was driving her closer to the edge. He grinned slightly and nipped at her clit, his member growing extremely hard as she yelped softly in pleasure. Emerald squirmed even more as she felt the pleasure building up within her.

Ronon thrust his tongue into Emerald's opening and moved it quickly within her, enjoying the sounds that escaped her. It was only a couple of minutes later that Emerald moaned loudly with soft whimpers with her orgasm.

Ronon pulled away from her and moved up to kiss her neck, her skin slightly damp. Emerald panted softly as she held him. She moaned in protest. "Too many clothes," she growled slightly.

Ronon laughed softly and moved off of her to kick his shoes off and remove his clothes. Emerald watched him intently, her eyes moving down to his hard member. She bit her lip with a slight shiver as she looked back to his eyes.

"It almost looks like your worried, like this is our first time," he said as he got back on top of her.

Emerald shook her head with a small smile. "It's just been a few months. I'm just still a little shocked that we're actually together and doing this," she admitted softly.

Ronon kissed her softly. "Why are you shocked?" he asked her.

Emerald wrapped her arms around him. "You used to hate me so much, but there was always that sexual tension. That's one of the reasons I acted the way I did before. But I never actually thought that we'd get into a relationship. I honestly thought we would only sleep together," she admitted.

Ronon looked at her with wide eyes. "Really?"

Emerald chuckled softly. "Yeah, but I'm glad that we're actually in a relationship. It makes me really happy," she told him before pulling him close and pressing her lips to his.

All talk vanished as the two kissed, their tongues soon moving against and with each other. Ronon moved so that he was in between her legs, his penis right at her entrance. He pushed into her as she squirmed and whimpered softly for him.

Emerald gasped and moaned as she arched her back. Ronon positioned his hands on either side of her head as her legs wrapped around his waist. He began thrusting into her, pushing in harder each time.

Emerald moaned loudly, digging her nails into his shoulders. "Faster," she breathed before her moaning continued.

Ronon began to move faster, groaning as her walls clenched around him tightly. Emerald moaned his name, arching her back and trying to bite back her volume.

Ronon did not like this. He thrusted into her harder, wanting to hear her noises. And he got just that. Emerald screamed softly as she moaned, calling out for him to go even harder. Ronon grinned and went even harder into her, causing her to scream his name. Emerald arched her back completely as she began to squirm slightly beneath him.

Ronon moved up, pulling her with him. He sat down, Emerald straddling him. She began to move against him, moving up and down on him as she held onto his shoulders. She bounced on him hard and fast, pressing her chest against him.

Ronon closed his eyes as he groaned in pleasure, loving how her breasts rubbed against him.

Emerald went even faster as she felt her orgasm fast approaching. She gasped and moaned as she tilted her head back. Ronon groaned as he could feel his release coming. As Emerald moaned and compulsed against him he threw her onto her back and thrusted into her hard and fast, wanting his release more than anything.

Emerald screamed his name in pleasure as she continued to convulse with her orgasm. Ronon thrusted into her one more time, a grunt escaping him as he released into her. He rolled off of her and collapsed onto the bed, pulling her close.

Emerald shivered and held onto him, panting heavily as she tried to catch her breath.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too," Emerald whispered in return as she slowly drifted to sleep in his arms.

Ronon smiled and pulled the covers over them before falling asleep himself.

(Lemon is over.)

-----

Emerald slowly woke up to the room bright with sunlight. She yawned and tried to move but found it difficult when someone was holding you. She looked over her shoulder to see Ronon still sleeping. She smiled and turned in his arms so that she was facing him.

"Ronon baby, wake up," she whispered as she trailed her fingernails over his chest in curling designs.

Ronon groaned and tightened his hold around her waist. Emerald chuckled and continued to urge him awake.

"Must you do that? It's a bother to wake up someone saying hello," he complained after a few minutes.

Emerald froze, her eyes filled with pain.

Ronon opened his eyes to find her near tears. It was then that he realized what she thought he meant. "Emerald, no! Not you! I'm talking about him," he nodded down between them.

Emerald frowned in confusion and looked down beneath the covers to see that he was hard. Really hard. She looked back up at him with a grin. "Morning nooky?" she asked softly.

Ronon looked to her in confusion. Emerald laughed softly and moved him onto his back before mounting him. She looked down at him with a small smile. He was now grinning, understanding in his eyes.

-----

Emerald stretched as she stood up from the bed, Ronon groaning in protest. "We don't have to get up," he grumbled.

Emerald looked back at him with a small smile. "I have things to do, Ronon. I still have to go back home and resign my position as a Guardian," she told him as she started getting dressed.

Ronon sat up and looked to her with a frown. "Why would you do that?" he asked her.

Emerald looked to him with a smile as she zipped up her top. "I'm going to stay here on Atlantis. I would always go home every other week before, and I haven't been there in ages. It's only right to resign my position," she told him as she sat on the bed to put her shoes on.

Ronon frowned his voice disapproving as he spoke, "You don't have to stay here, Emerald. I can come visit you. I don't want you giving up something so good."

Emerald smiled and crawled over to him. "It's alright, Ronon. I want to do this," she told him softly. She rolled away before he could do anything. "I'll be back before you know it," she told him with a smile. She ran from the room and went to her old room where she found her stuff still packed and in their old places. She smiled and went to get her pack and weapons. She changed from the skirt and flats to tight black jeans and her under the knee lace-up black boots with half an inch heel.

Emerald walked from her room to the gate room with her swords on her back and her guns strapped to her hips.

"Merry Christmas!" she yelled as she walked into the gate room.

Everyone smiled but she could see a few of them not wanting to meet her eyes. She nearly started laughing as she realized they must have heard her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mr. Woolsey asked her.

"I have to go home. Need to see everyone and take care of some unfinished business," she told him with a smile.

Mr. Woolsey frowned, a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't think it was a good idea to let her go but he couldn't really keep her from returning to her home. After a few moments he sighed and nodded to Chuck. "Dial out," he told him.

Emerald smiled and faced the Stargate, a frown set on her face now that no one could really see her face.

"When will you be back?" Mr. Woolsey asked curiously.

Emerald looked at him with a smile. "I shouldn't be that long," she told him sweetly before turning back to the Stargate as it connected with her home world. She walked forward and into the portal quickly.

The moment Emerald stepped through the Stargate she was attacked by Wraith weapons. She dodged each of them perfectly and jumped into the trees surrounding them.

"Don't think you can get away, Emerald! We will have you erased from existence!" she heard someone yell to her.

Emerald didn't bother to go to the village. Most of them were hiding; a few others had been captured and were most likely already on the Hive Ship. She continued jumping through the trees, her face blank with concentration and determination.

Emerald spent that day killing the Wraith off one by one but at the end of the day she was finally captured.

Back on Atlantis Ronon continued to pace their room, a frown set in place. All day a dark feeling filled him, not wanting to disappear. It had happened the moment Emerald had left so he had a bad feeling something had happened to her.

After a few more minutes of pacing he left the room to go to the control room to see if there had been any word from Emerald.

"Ronon, is Emerald still not back yet?" John asked as he walked up to him with Teyla and Rodney following him.

Ronon shook his head his voice laced with frustration and worry. "I'm going to see if they got any word from her. If not I'm going after her, something just doesn't feel right," he told his friends.

Teyla nodded. "Something certainly hasn't been right since Emerald left this morning. I didn't think I had anything to worry about, but when I talked with Mr. Woolsey he told me he has the same foreboding feeling," she told them.

John frowned, "Then it would probably be best to suit up right now. It would be safe to say that we are all having a very bad feeling about Emerald leaving."

Rodney sighed, "Why is it always problems with Emerald?"

Ronon glared back at the scientist. Rodney threw up his hands, "Nothing bad! I'm just saying it seems bad luck seems to be surrounding her, that's all!"

Ronon's glare did not lighten any. He turned his gaze ahead and patted his gun. "I'll wait for you three in the gate room," he told them and walked faster towards the control room as the other three went to get suited up for the unsaid mission that was hanging in the air throughout Atlantis.

Emerald panted as she went and hid in an abandoned building. She shivered as she sank to the ground, her hair tangled and matted slightly with sweat and dirt. She had been running for hours now from the Wraith in this destroyed town on some planet.

After Emerald had been captured by the Wraith they didn't hesitate to make her a Runner. It was a painful memory that she now wished she could forget.

Caught up in the pain of the implant Emerald didn't hear the Wraith approach. She let out a startled and slightly pained yelp as the blast of their weapon hit her arm. She stood and ran, opening her senses and moving her way out of the building and soon out of town.

_Have to get out of here. Have to get off this planet. Have to stay away from Atlantis._The last thought brought tears to her eyes. She knew that in staying away from Atlantis she would have to stay away from Ronon. She didn't want to do that, but to keep them all safe it was something that she had to do.

With one last thought about her friends and old life she sped out of the building and out of town in search of the Stargate.

Six days passed since Emerald left Atlantis. Six days they searched for her. Six days was how long it took them to figure out that she was probably with the Wraith and probably dead.

Ronon glared out at the water surrounding Atlantis. He had voiced his opinion at the meeting that morning announcing that the search for Emerald would become smaller, that some teams would be taken away from it and put on other missions. He knew she was still alive, he could feel it.

Ronon spent an hour in his room staring at the ocean, thinking about what he would do next. After that hour passed he turned and packed a small bag. He would leave Atlantis to go and find Emerald himself. And nothing or no one would stop him.

John yelled slightly in frustration. "Ronon, we're not giving up on the search for Emerald!"

Ronon continued to stare at the gate. "I can cover a lot more ground if I were out there at all times instead of continuing to come back here," he told him, his voice dark.

Teyla sighed, "Ronon, we want to find her as much as you do but…"

Ronon glared at Teyla, "Do not say you want to find her as much as I do. No one wants her back more than I do."

Every fell silent as he spoke, all of them stunned to silence be his words. None of them knew exactly how he felt for Emerald, some of them not having known that they two of them had a relationship until just that moment.

Mr. Woolsey cleared his throat and looked to Chuck. "Dial the next planet we were going to search. Ronon has a good point. And no one would know Emerald better than Ronon; I'm allowing him to go. Alone," he added when Ronon looked to him.

Ronon nodded and looked back to the Stargate as the vortex pushed out of the portal and got sucked back into place. He walked forward quickly, not even looking back or saying another word.

"Happy New Years," John and Rodney said under their breaths as the Stargate disconnected.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate: Atlantis, only the main plot and my character (along with some of the worlds).

**Heart of Emeralds**

Emerald let out a sigh as she shoved her gun into its holster. She looked around her deserted village and felt a pang of sadness and guilt. It was her fault that her people were gone.

A cry outside of her deceased mother's home alerted her that the deserted village was about to be completely destroyed.

Emerald looked up, her once happy and glowing face now void of all emotion. She drew her sword from its resting place on her back. She jumped forward just as a monster's tail crashed down on the tent, demolishing it.

Emerald walked into the cool night air. Eight of the monsters were surrounding her. She glanced at each and every one of them, keeping her head straight or to the side. A small smile formed on her lips just as the monsters lunged for her.

The monsters all made a grab at her, clawing at each other in the process.

Emerald turned in the air and looked down at the fumbling beasts. She remembered her fights against them in the past and longed for the companion she had lost to the Wraith.

Emerald flipped and started descending towards the creatures, her arm drawn across her chest with her sword in hand. She slashed at one, expertly slicing through its throat. She jumped away quickly, continuing to slice at the creatures as she swiftly dodged them.

Emerald hissed in pain as the last monster's claw caught her arm, ripping through the sheer cloth covering her arm from the band on her bicep to her wrist. She glared at the creature and drew her gun in a second flat, pulling the trigger. She watched as the blast went through the monster's left eye and half way through its head.

Emerald ran away quickly towards the Stargate, she'd already been there too long; the Wraith could have already tracked her there.

* * *

Ronon stepped out of the Stargate and looked around the wooded area of the new planet. He'd been following a nearly lost trail left by Emerald for the past month. Her movements were horrible within the first couple of days he had first caught onto her trail and he figured that she was just getting used to not being able to sneak around the Wraith.

Ronon frowned as he walked down the dark path. The word about Emerald had changed from what it had been before. She had been an excellent thief and bounty hunter with a mean attitude. But from what he was hearing now, she was a distant woman who didn't seem to hold any emotion.

Emerald was never in a town for very long, only there to buy a few things and occasionally to pick up a wanted sign. It was only on those rare occasions did she return to that town or village. And from what Ronon heard from villagers and townspeople, she returned a day later and to only collect her money. If someone took too long to get her what she needed, she would give him or her the worst glare they believed would make even the Wraith quake in fear.

Ronon entered a quiet town and looked around for a pub or inn. He spotted the pub ten feet into the village and made his way towards it. The sound of music and chatter met his ears a few feet from it.

The large man walked into the pub and went straight for the bar, meeting the eyes of every person that looked at him. He got up to the bar and looked to the bartender.

"What can I get fer ye, traveler?" the plump middle-aged man with red hair asked him.

"I'm looking or a woman with two guns like this," he set his gun on the bar for all to see. "And a sword on her back. She's usually wearing sheer gloves that nearly cover all of her arms, a tight top with no sleeves, really short shorts, and boots that go to her knees."

People went silent as they heard him.

"You're looking for that Runner?" someone asked from farther down at the bar.

Ronon looked to the woman and nodded ever so slightly as he put his gun back in its holster.

"She was here just this morning, came here looking for some Kearney guy from Cyrillt. He'd been staying here for the past month but left just yesterday. Strange man, that one," she whispered the last part, her blue eyes taking on a mischievous gleam.

Ronon had to stop himself from flinching. Emerald had been looking for Kearney, the man she was supposed to be married to. "Did she say where she was going?" Ronon asked the woman.

She scoffed, "If you're looking for her than you know she doesn't say much. But I do know Kearney said he was going back home. I thought he meant he was just going back to his small apartment but when I went to go see him, he was gone. I assume he went back to Cyrillt."

Ronon turned and walked out of the pub quickly, not stopping as he went to the Stargate.

The large man dialed to Cyrillt quickly, not wanting to waist any time getting Emerald back.

As the gate connected he could only think about how close he was to holding her in his arms. He would take her somewhere and get Dr. Keller to remove the transmitter from Emerald's body.

Ronon ran into the gate and looked around. He looked to the ground to see Emerald's tracks. He knelt down and took a closer look at her tracks. He let out a curse as he stood up, glaring at the sky.

"Emerald, why couldn't you have stayed a few minutes longer?" he asked no one in particular.

* * *

Emerald let out a heavy sigh as she sank to the ground, a small smile on her lips as she looked into the fire. She was far from any populated area and should be safe for a couple of hours.

"Ronon," she whispered softly as she leaned back against the cave wall. While in town she had overheard a couple of people talking about a big burly man looking for a woman with a sword, two guns, and a strange outfit.

No one had really noticed her but she had to ask the people about what he looked like. They all noticed then that it had been her she was talking about.

After a few moments Emerald had a confirmation that Ronon was looking for her. She left the town with fresh supplies and a light heart.

Emerald closed her eyes as she drifted off into a light slumber, her mind on Ronon.

The sound of a dart woke Emerald from her slumber. She shot up onto her feet quickly and dashed out of the cave. She jumped into the trees and found a comfy place within the thick leaves. She kept her eyes and ears open, looking each and every way for the Wraith.

After a few moments a small grin formed on her lips. "It's time this game of cat and mouse get switched up," she whispered under her breath.

Emerald took both guns out of their holsters and shot two shots each in less than two seconds. Each shot hit a Wraith and left none in that vicinity. She took that chance to escape. She jumped from the tree and made a mad dash for the Stargate two miles away.

* * *

Over the next few days Emerald left word with each bar keeper to tell Ronon to return home. She never knew if he got them or not, but she hoped that he did. She was happy that he was looking for her, but she didn't really want to be found yet. She knew she would be able to lower the Wraith numbers if she kept to her job as a Runner.

Emerald stood at the top of a cliff looking out over a large body of water. She let out a soft sigh and turned to be faced by Todd. She had the gun pointed at him in less than a second.

Todd raised his hands to her, showing that he meant her no harm. "I only wish to speak with you," he told her.

Emerald narrowed her eyes at him, but stayed quiet nonetheless.

Todd nodded and lowered his hands to his side. "I'm going to contact Atlantis to tell them of a Wraith in possession of a Zero Point Module," he told her.

Emerald's green eyes widened considerably. "How is that possible?" she asked, stunned by this news.

Todd just stared at her as he spoke once more. "I know where they'll be with the ship. I'm telling them soon, but if you don't want to be found I suggest you leave or stay hidden."

"Give me the coordinates to the planet they are closest to," she told him sternly, her emerald green eyes hardening in authority and hate.

Todd left a few moments later for the Stargate after giving Emerald the coordinates. She stayed hidden behind the Stargate where she saw his ship. She listened to the conversation between Todd and Atlantis.

Emerald closed her eyes to try and ignore the urge to show herself to them. Hearing John's voice hurt her heart but she knew she had a job to do and couldn't go back to them just yet.

Emerald let out a sigh as Todd left for Atlantis. She went to the DHD and dialed the coordinates that Todd had given her. She let out a breath and drew both of her guns.

_This is it, _she thought to herself. _No turning back. Atlantis is going to need my help with this. I just need to get on the Hive Ship and get rid of as many Wraith for them as possible and still stay hidden._

Emerald took a deep breath and cautiously stepped through the gate. She nearly froze in fear as she saw that she was on a Hive Ship. She took no other hesitation and shot at the shocked Wraith before her. She ran quickly away from that room and went to hide; knowing full well that it would be soon that other Wraith would be hunting her down.

_Hopefully I don't get tracked here. That would just be my luck, _she thought darkly as she slowly moved through the halls, hating how she hadn't asked Dr. Keller to meet her somewhere to get the transmitter out of her body.

Emerald shook her head from any regrets and continued to hide and hunt.

It didn't seem too long after that Emerald was hearing the wonderful sounds of the P90 and Ronon's gun. Her heart lifted and she went to go find them.

Emerald cursed and shot at the few Wraith she ran into. As she was running again she felt something within her heart shatter just as she heard Ronon yell in pain.

Emerald came to a complete halt around the corner as she heard Teyla call to Ronon. She looked around the corner to see Rodney and Teyla crouched next to a dying Ronon. Tears filled her eyes as she watched him dye. She turned away and clutched at her chest as she tried her hardest not to cry.

_Ronon_, she thought in pain. She didn't want to believe that he was gone. Emerald listened as her friends left before she took a deep breath and cautiously walked over to where Ronon lay dead.

Emerald fell to her knees next to him and let the tears escape her eyes. She put her head down onto his chest. "We'll get them back... We'll..." she trailed off as she heard John's voice on the walkie, talking about a nuc and telling everyone on Atlantis he said good bye. She let out a gasp and went to respond when Rodney beat her to it.

Emerald didn't move as she listened to their conversation. She worked on trying to push the pain in her heart away. She needed to get off of the Hive Ship, needed to get to a good Doctor before the rest of the Wraith followed her.

Emerald moved and kissed Ronon's cold lips. "I'll come back for you," she whispered to him, hearing Wraith approaching. She knew they'd bring him back to ask how many others were on the ship. She reached into the small sack on her hip and took out a bright green stone. She smiled softly and put it in his pocket.

Emerald stood then and ran, letting a few more tears fall from her eyes. She ran straight for the gate, using her guns to shot down any Wraith that tried to stop her.

Emerald dialed the gate quickly and cursed when it didn't go through. She glared at the DHD and thought. She knew where she had to go, and she knew how bad that was. She took a deep breath and dialed.

She looked to the connected wormhole and hesitated before stepping through.

Emerald looked at her friends and frowned. "Did you seriously have the iris down?"

Everyone at the SGC stared at her in shock. "How did you get through?" someone asked.

Emerald shrugged. "Thought I'd give it a try. The first address I tried didn't work so I thought, 'what the hell, wouldn't hurt to try.' And what do you know, I'm here on Earth with a Wraith transmitter in my back. Now it might be in your best interest to have me go to the infirmary and get it removed,"

The buzz continued as Emerald went to the infirmary, listening to the talk about Atlantis showing up to help their fight against the Wraith.

Emerald felt happiness well within her. She would be with her friends once more.

* * *

Ronon looked out at the bridge with his friends, his thoughts only on Emerald. He went to move away when something moved in his pocket. He frowned and reached into his pants pocket and took out a bright green stone. He knew instantly that it was from Emerald.

"Did anyone see Emerald on the Hive Ship?" he asked, his voice strained.

His friends turned and looked at him in confusion.

"Emerald is still in the Pegasus Galaxy,"John told him.

Ronon could not tear his eyes from the stone. He knew deep down that it was from her and that the only time he could have gotten it was on the Hive Ship. "She was there," he insisted, pain filling him at the thought of Emerald being gone.

Before anyone could answer Chuck spoke on the walkie.

"Mr. Woolsey, there's something approaching quickly."

Mr. Woolsey frowned and looked to the water, searching for anything that could be approaching them. "Where is it coming from?"

"It's underwater," Chuck said.

John turned, "I'll go take a look with a puddle jumper."

Mr. Woolsey nodded and told Chuck that John was going to take care of it.

Ronon turned and went to follow. He followed for a little while and turned to go to his room. He needed to think, he needed to try to figure out if the stone really was from Emerald.

* * *

The one person sub moved forward quickly. It kept on its straight path towards the cloaked Atlantis.

John frowned as he saw it breach the cloak. He went to say something to the sub when it turned and went right around him. He cursed and went to follow, glaring at the swift sub. He watched in astonishment as the sub moved expertly around all obstacles. It was like the person within had done this before.

It then reminded him of Emerald and how they used to do this after she was given the gene. Pain filled his heart as he thought about the certainty he saw on Ronon's face that Emerald had been on the Hive Ship.

The sub stopped suddenly and John cursed as he moved quickly to evade it. He turned back just in time to see someone swimming the very short distance to the underwater jumper bay, long red streaked brown hair flowing behind them.

John moved forward quickly, his heart pounding as he stared at the obvious woman.

Just as the two of them reached the bay doors the woman turned and smiled around the mouth piece, eyes sparkling.

* * *

Ronon frowned at the noise of rejoice and happiness from the gate room as he approached it. He was in a foul mood with not having found any way around the stone not being from Emerald.

"I honestly cleared out most of the Wraith from the Ship," a familiar and heavenly voice said from the crowd in front of the gate.

Ronon stopped and looked up, not able to see the woman but knowing full well that she was there.

"So that would explain why we were not completely surrounded," Teyla said.

"Honestly, it was a pain to stay hidden for so long. I had every intention to go back to some other planet, but when the address didn't work I figured I'd try Earth. I knew it was probably a bad idea, but it was worth a shot. So I dialed, walked through, and told them to get the transmitter out of my..."

"Emerald?" Ronon finally spoke in complete shock.

People moved away so that Ronon could finally see Emerald. She was in a white dress with no sleeves that stopped just above her knees. The top was slimming but the skirt of it was loose around her thighs. She had on a pair of white ballet flats to go with it. Her wet hair was pulled over her shoulder and braided.

Emerald smiled softly to her lover. "Hello Ronon. I'm glad to see you walking around," she told him.

Ronon was the only one that saw the pain behind the humor and joy in her eyes as she said the last part. He stepped forward, a frown on his face. "How... Why are you here?" he asked her.

Emerald frowned, all joy and humor gone from her eyes as pain flashed for a moment before anger masked it. "Well I thought I'd come back instead of going back to the ruins of my village. I thought I'd be welcomed back," she spat out at him.

Everyone was stiff and felt awkward standing there, but no one moved. They could only watch.

Ronon glared, "You told me to go back to Atlantis and then you show up here. Why didn't you just stay..."

"On the Hive Ship and die? Well maybe I should have if you're going to treat me like this, again," Emerald hissed back angrily.

Ronon's glare hardened. "I wasn't going to say that. Don't be putting words in my mouth woman," he told her.

Emerald grinned, but it wasn't out of humor or joy, it was full of hate. "Oh no, you were probably going to ask why I was even there and why I'm back here. How about we take it back to the Asgard and their little grey butts for sticking me in the Pegasus Galaxy to begin with. It started there and measled its way up to me fighting back against the Wraith, joining Atlantis, going back to Earth because some asshole can't seem to be nice to someone who cares about him, coming back to Atlantis only to go back to my village to be ambushed by Wraith, made into a Runner. Oh, and then to top it all off I'm confronted by Todd who first tells me of the ZPM powered Hive Ship. I went to go take care of the ship only to see the man I love killed before my very eyes, go to the Stargate and dial out, come to Earth and get the transmitter destroyed and removed, figure I'd recover before borrowing a sub and coming back here to Atlantis. And it's all because stupid me fell in love with your stupid ass!" Emerald yelled, punching the stunned Ronon in the chest.

Ronon stumbled back as he stared at Emerald, as everyone stared at Emerald.

Emerald growled softly towards Ronon. "I should kick your ass right now you cold hearted, undeserving, ungrateful, pompous ass..." she was cut off my Ronon pulling her close and crashing his lips to hers. "...hole," she finished in a whisper when he pulled away from her.

"I am grateful that you are here. And I'm very sorry," he told her softly.

"Well now you say it you jerk," she glared at him, the glare not working very well with a smile on her lips.

Ronon grinned, "And I want you to marry me."

Emerald went still as she stared at him. Everyone stared at the two with wide eyes or open mouths, or both.

"Holy crap, Chewie just proposed to Em," John said in shock.

Emerald couldn't tear her eyes from Ronon's. "I... I don't... know what to say..." she whispered.

"Say yes. Tell me you'll be with me," he whispered in return.

Emerald opened her mouth to answer when something clicked in her mind. She turned her head to look at John with a confused look. "Did you just call him Chewie? As in Chewbacca from Star Wars?"

John chuckled at Emerald's short attention span and nodded. "Glad you caught that," he told her.

Emerald went to protest when she giggled, "I can't bring myself to scold you for calling him that."

Others chuckled at this.

Emerald glanced at Ronon to see him frowning. She looked at him full on with a small smile. "Yes," was all she said. The moment the words left her mouth there were cheers from her friends for them.

John pulled Emerald from Ronon and wrapped her in his arms. "Now that you're back I'm not letting you go anywhere off world without someone. And with your luck, you're not leaving Atlantis for any reason unless it's to go to the SGC, but even then I'm having someone go with you. No way am I going to give you the chance to run away or get kidnapped or killed," he told her before Teyla took her in her arms.

Emerald felt tears well in her eyes as she was passed from one person to the next. Her eyes caught Ronon's to see that he was filled with pride. He had every right to be proud. The most unique, troubled, hot, and skilled woman in any galaxy had just agreed to be his for the rest of their life.

Emerald buried her face into Dr. Keller's neck. "I really wanted you to take the transmitter out of my spine," she whispered.

Jennifer laughed softly before she replied, "I would have been honored to have done so. But now you're in the caring hands of your Doctor once more."

The two woman parted and smiled to each other.

"I really did miss you, Emerald," Jennifer told her.

"Likewise," Emerald answered before turning and going to Ronon.

"John was telling the truth when he said you weren't going to leave Atlantis. I don't want you going anywhere without me with you," he told her as he pulled her into his arms.

Emerald let a tear fall as she buried her face in his strong chest and took in his wonderful scent. "I wouldn't dream of leaving Atlantis without you," she whispered, her words full of love, promise, and life.


End file.
